Cyborg Ashikabi
by SirSaulty1995
Summary: Minaka had thought that with the Sekirei there would be no one to oppose him and could overpower the Sekireis, he was wrong. The global superpowers had one weapon they had to use against them, a Cyborg named after a once broken child named Naruto Namikaze.
1. Genexus

**Cyborg Ashikabi**

 **Prolouge: Rise of the Bloody Maelstrom.**

 **AN: New stories are great aren't they? They provide new ideas and sometimes new and original ideas…Sort of. This one was on my must do list for some time, I just have a fancy of cyborg Naruto and i have seen a few fics that shows that and it tickled my fancy. So why not give a good bash at it I thought, why the fuck not I said. Because you currently are writing a current story on your gate fanfic? My conscious said. Ahem that aside *Pushes him to the side* yeah in hind sight whenever I get a good feeling about certain stories I have to do it, and I mean just do it.**

 **Anyway a fair few warnings is that this fic may contain scenes that may upset a few viewers but it may be your own fault for viewing it as I have already set the age rating to mature. I am no pussy when it come to this sort of thing as I like dark and gritty and slightly offensive stories and I have seen some weird and dark shit on this site especially the naruto fics.**

 **Expect minor crossovers**

" **Shhhhhh, I'm reading now" The reader shushed me as he placed his/her finger on my lips.**

 **Err? Okay,see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **(Chernobyl. April 26** **th** **1986\. City of Pripyat. Narrator/Naruto's 3rdPOV)**

Chernobyl, where it all began.

Where the pain from my scars itch the worst.

I remember clear as day on what a stupid mistake it was to go there when the evacuation sirens went off in Pripyat.

Me and my family including my godmother went to Ukraine because my parents were involved with an experiment in the nuclear power station based in Chernobyl. My parents were the leading scientists in charge of their own Cooperation UZU corp and one of the world's greatest companies at the time. My father's main field was robotics and computer manufacturing which he claimed he could have working robots in less than ten years rather than twenty or more. This had places such as Darpa, NASA and even places in the EU and the Soviet Union and even around Asia where companies were desperate for his secrets, of course none would dare go after him seeing that he is well protected from many places but that does not mean that some have tried.

My mother's main profession was medical and computing along with my grandmother who was superior in the medicine field and Kaa-chan in the computer field who was way beter than Tou-san ever was.

Tsunade , one of my godparents was the world's greatest doctor, she leads many medical companies around the world researching cures for the most deadliest of diseases. Even though that the technology was not much back then in some certain areas but she vowed to change that in the upcoming years. Another thing she was researching was that she hated getting old and the evidence showing on her face about her age even though she was in her thirties. Still she made some decent progress in finding ways to reverse aging on the skin and body it wouldn't be long till she had made a grand discovery.

And then there was me and my precious twin sister Naruko, or as some people liked to call us the prodigy twins, seeing that we were the youngest to create our own working robot since we were six years of age where most children in school would be making hand paintings and paper maches in school, to me that was pretty sad to know of how far we were from normal children at our age back then. The robot wouldn't be much to look at nowadays since it was pretty much a quadcopter drone but back then we created a massive fuss with our parents and in the scientific field and we ended up winning a Nobel prize. Kaa-chan was in tears of joy at that moment and nearly crushed our backs and nearly suffocated in her chest as she cried tears of joy and pride of her children. That moment when we received that prize felt like it was the best day of our lives back then and it had inspired us to be greater than our parents.

So we strived to do bigger and better than before but due to our age we still needed to learn the basics of each field we want to contribute in. school was no use, they could not provide the amount of information we needed so instead we were home taught by private tutors or our parents and godparents. They were a bit distraught that we refused to go school but they understood on why we wanted to do it, it's just that we stick out too much and that would make us a prime target of envious bullies who did not like us standing out from the rest.

By the time we were nine we were so far ahead in our studies that a universities PHD qualification even though it was hard but we still got it in the end. We just wanted to progress with our studies to discover new things like most children would act.

Me and my twin sister both contributed to the fields that my parents worked on and we were about level with all of them because we took it like completing basic maths homework, it was that easy for us were most people couldn't get their heads around it. But that's just us because we are surrounded by tech and all sorts of wondrous things at an early age.

But some things were not meant to be, for me at least.

One day in the residential homes in Pripyat for guests visiting the nuclear power plant, I was playing with my sister with a new robot I had created for her and it was a robotic dog. Not the best design now but it was at least 10-20 years ahead of its time. While she was playing with it in our room I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink for us.

And then I heard my godmother Tsunade on the phone with the loudspeaker on, even with it off you could still hear them loud and clearly. Apparently from what I heard from the panicked tone from my godmother and my mother on the other side something had went horribly wrong within one of the reactors in the power plant

But that was when I heard my mother telling Tsunade her and tousan's last word to us. I didn't want to hear it because at that moment I ran out the door and got on my bicycle and rode all the way to the power plant without anyone noticing my absence in the house.

Tsunade was called by my parents as an early warning before the sirens went off so we had a head start in evacuating first rather than the rest of the workers, it sounds pretty selfish but we were too important and precious to them to worry about anything else.

By the time Tsunade had found out that I was missing along with my bike she was in a state of panic to discover that I had heard the conversation earlier. She was about to grab Naruko and chased after me in the car but security personnel arrived at the house to escort them and get out as quickly as possible. Tsunade shouted and pleaded with them to go after me but they refused saying that it was too risky as the reactor was about to blow any minute.

The ride over to the power plant was gruelling on my legs but my desperation for my parents had exceeded over everything else. Cars and trucks were speeding past; none of the drivers paid any attention to the cycling child heading in the other direction, mostly because they are worried about themselves more.

Just as I was about to see the reactor in the distance as I peeked over a hill. A sudden white light enveloped the reactor number 4 that had scorched my eyes as the suddenness had caught me unaware and what came next was immense heat searing into my skin like it was cooking me alive and the blast had sent me flying off of my bike and crashing down the steep hill harshly and landed into a few trees and into a ditch. The impact from the blast had luckily sent me unconscious so I could not feel the heat burning but the impact had knocked me out for weeks until a search and rescue party brave enough to venture through the radiation in case of survivors. I had luckily been found but the damage was already done.

* * *

When I arrived at a hospital in Kiev, the doctors had tried everything they could but the heat had melted my eyes shut and I received second to third degree burns across my face and chest and my arms and my legs. The only place that had been saved due to the bike was my pelvis region.

The burns however could be treated easily but the radiation had triggered something worse.

My body was deteriorating rapidly not physically but when I am aging inside my body. The doctors said that I would not live to see past my eighteenth birthday. Tsunade being the prodigy she is felt powerless to know that she couldn't help me, the medical equipment was just not enough to save me and even if I waited for newer models to be developed I would be long dead by the time that came.

Naruko however took it the worst. When I heard the news that i was dying slowly I felt my world crashing down all around me, Naruko felt the same as she broke down clutching my hand but not so tightly due to my sensitive burns. She never left my side for days even weeks as I laid in the white hospital bed for what seemed like an eternity. I could not see anything around me as it was just pitch black. Some nights I had felt the burns piercing my skin as if someone had laid a burning rod of iron on my back. But the nightmares were the worst as I had woken up in the middle of the night clutching my sheets in fear and sorrow, the faces of my parents still on my mind and it still will be till the day I die. I could not save them, I was foolish to even think I had a chance to try even if I were older and stronger, I will still be weak.

 **(Think of the scene from music video Lazarus by David bowie where he is in the hospital bed, Good song though.)**

Even though I still had enough life in me to live till my late teens I was forbidden to leave the quarantine zone due to radiation poisoning which will take time to cure but after that I would still be forbidden to leave as the slightest breeze of the outside wind and fresh air despite the power plant excess radiation through some parts of Europe and Russia will trigger immense pain from my burns so I was moved to an isolated area where there were no windows to keep me cool.

What's worse was that I was completely bed ridden. My body had lost it's strength and I only had enough strength in my arms and legs to move about, but it was so painful to move even an inch.

Tsunade was heartbroken at the sight and then turned to drown her sorrow in Sake, and lots of it. her friend, nephew and assistant shizune was absolutely distraught at the sight of her master in such a state. she tried everything she could to help her get back on track but it will be a long while before she could do anything yet.

It only got worse for us even though me and my imouto are the sole heirs to our parents company UZU Corporations we were too young to handle such a role and our godparents were emotionally depressed to take up the job.

I don't know what happened to it but when I was lying in bed I heard the radio next to my bed on the table that it reported that the company had gone off the radar. The headquarters was abandoned with every single data and equipment of important value was gone, everything wiped clean. I didn't understand at first but I felt that it was someone wanting my family's secrets and all I could was silently sob to myself but all of the tears had melted away leaving me with a wrap of bandages around my eyes.

As time went by, my sister and godmother's visits were less frequent. I felt relieved that they came to visit but at the same time it hurts to even think about what they think of when they see me, what are the expressions on their faces telling me.

A year had passed in that same hospital that had forbidden me from being transferred to my home where they could treat me, but they stubbornly refuse to let me out of their sight. They said I was lucky to even survive such a thing and even journalists were trying to sneak into my room for a few questions. Why would I want the world to know my pain? I have nothing left, I just wanted to be left alone.

My body had gotten worse as the doctors had predicted that I would not live past my eighteenth, I felt that it could less than sixteen. My body was severely losing weight and my muscle mass had withered. I could not eat proper food without throwing it back up so they hooked me up to a drip that barely sustains me.

I could no longer live my life anymore; I hadn't the strength to do anything. All I could do was lay in my bed wasting my time day in and day out musing about my short life.

The only thing I could even do with my time was feel sorry for myself and wallowing in regret, time was wasted that way but it was the only thing I could do.

And do you know what's worse? I don't have the strength to simply just end it right there. so I had to spend every day waiting for my slow, inevitable and painful death.

But as i was busy waiting doing nothing with my time, what I didn't know was that my sister and godmother was busy planning their time for a gamble that will change my life or end it.

* * *

(POV Change)

Another day of utter boredom and lack of sleep, these burns is preventing me from doing so. So what should I do, lie in my bed and do nothing again because my body is too weak to do anything? Sounds like a plan, a sad one at that but that's what I do every day. The only company I have is that damn radio next to my head blasting out the local Ukrainian radio station and all of their crap music I do not want to listen to or ever heard of.

It's been a full year that I had been in this damn hospital room/deathbed, my family or what's left of it has stopped visiting me a month ago. I don't know if should be angry at them but deep inside I wanted them to forget about m and move on with their lives so I wasn't hold them back, so in a way I was glad but at the same time I was hurt inside.

Then I heard my own hospital room's door open.

'hm must be the nurse's regular medical check-ups. Strange? She's early, or is she late? I don't know.' I thought to myself but was puzzled to my own question; I couldn't tell if it was day or night out there.

"Good evening Naruto sama, how are you?" Said a female voice that could've been either the nurse or a doctor.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" I wheezed out my reply in irritation and slight anger towards the voice, the amount of times he heard that was ridiculous, why ask that when it is obvious by his appearance.

"Oh, forgive me for asking. I was here to give you something that will help you sleep better and ease the pain."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you were just trying to cheer me up, I should apologise for my tone. And I am glad that they are now giving me something to help me sleep better and make it hurt less whenever I am sleeping." I said in hoarse dry voice. It always hurts to talk as my throat always feels so dry.

"it's ok we just want you to relax and let us help you."

"isn't this hospital already doing that?" I questioned them stoically.

"This hospital is not doing enough, and I actually meant WE as in family." Said the mysterious voice as I could hear a slight break in her voice

"Wait ,what?" I said in confusion but I was then interrupted by a needle injected into me and releasing its dosage into me quickly sending me into unconsciousness.

"Shhh, it's alright Naru Kun. We promise that we will heal you, in fact you will feel much better than before, Just leave it to us." I could hear the voice as I was phasing out of consciousness. But the tone in her voice was concerning me; she meant family so it must be some of our family friends, but who?

Then I heard her giggle that sounded almost scary.

She said my family was going to save me right, but I though tsunade Oba chan couldn't heal me. so what are they going to do to help me, and why do I have the feeling it is going to be so much more than that.

Even though my eyes were permanently sealed my consciousness temporarily stopped paying attention to my surroundings.

'Maybe they do have a way? I shouldn't be underestimating my family especially my sister. Yeah, leave it to them that's what I will do they are sure to find a way to help get me back on my feet. But it will be nice to see Naruko again; I wonder how she is doing, and what she looks like now?' I felt excitement in a long time at the thought of meeting with my sister and family for so long that I couldn't wait to wake up again.

* * *

 **(Intermission. Still Naruto's POV)**

Falling asleep and waking up does not make me feel like I was sleeping for hours but like for a few seconds of shutting your eyes and opening them again. Only for me to actually open them for the first time in a year since the incident, But everything was a bit blurry and everything was blue or it was probably that I still have bandages wrapped around my eyes.

I decided to take them off to ascertain myself that my family has kept to their promise.

When the bandages were off I found myself staring up at the ceiling light in its natural blue light, from my point of view that is. Had they already fixed my vision? They could've woken me up before then, I would've liked to say hello at least.

But what was indeed strange was that everything was showing blue, as in colour wise. I could see everything now but the colour of my surroundings was showing that everything was blue, very strange but i think it couldn't be helped; they may be able to fix that at some point.

I sighed in relief that my family had kept their promise, I knew I could count on them. 'wait? Why did I not hear myself sighing? No, why couldn't I sigh.' I thought to myself as I discovered something quite concerning about myself. I couldn't feel myself breathing.

I looked down to see a white sheet cover over most of my body obscuring my badly burned and weakened body. I shifted my arm to move the cover off of me. Till I realized that it didn't hurt to move although my arm felt quite sluggish at first. Until I could hear whirring noises coming from my arm.

I removed the sheets off of my body to get a good glimpse of my arm and I stared as my eyes widened in shock. My arm in appearance had a skeletal look but it was metal instead, my muscles were replaced with pistons and my veins and nerves with wires and tubes all contained in the metal skeletal frame that I could see one of the metal bone was open as it looked that it was not quite finished yet.

But what came next when I looked down at my body, my chest was exposed showing things that did not belong in a human body but put there deliberately. My whole skeleton was replaced with metal frames, I could not tell what kind of metal it was but I could tell it was something far stronger than the usual steel. My organs were gone and my heart was replaced with an artificial one. There was also armour plates covering in medieval style plate armour covering my abdomen like what they used on tanks or body armour that covered my abdomen and chest

I looked over to the surgical cart and saw that there was a mirror on it, so i reached over slowly as was not used to my arm and tried to pick it up albeit clumsily.

When I finally managed to hook one of my metal fingers around the handle I dragged it off the surgical cart not caring that I was knocking over surgical tools and a tray off of it as it clattered on the floor. The process of moving the arm was slow but I eventually lifted the mirror above my head and gazed into it with nightmarish horror.

My head was nothing but a metal skull with bandages still wrapped around my mouth. (Terminator T-800 skull from terminator that the eyes move around like actual eyeballs)

"… **..!"** I tried to scream but I had no lungs to draw in breath and I had no idea how to speak in this new body of mine. In my moment of fright i had dropped the mirror and it smashed onto the floor.

I wanted to scream out loud but I couldn't find any way to do so. This body was not mine; it was more of a metallic puppet.

"Onii chan!" I heard the unmistakeable voice of my sister, what is she doing here? Naruko ran up to me as I turned around to face her and she ran up to and glomped onto my chest. And I noticed something different about the both of us. She had grown slightly taller than the last time i saw her, probably about a few inches at least. Whereas my replacement body towered over her at a height of 6'2.

"I'm so glad you're alright Onii chan, now you can move around again. Isn't that great?" she said happily which kind of threw me off a bit.

'What is so great about the way I am now, what happened to my original body.' I couldn't form any facial expressions to indicate how I was feeling, I should be outraged but I just couldn't form anything against my sister.

"Naru Kun! I see that you have woken up. Well you were not supposed to wake up yet during the surgery and we were only doing the finishing touches." I heard another familiar voice and asi turned my head to face the owner of the voice to see that it was my godmother gazing at me with comforting eyes and smile instead of fear.

'How could she look at me like that, I am not something you could call human anymore' I thought to myself still feeling the shock of discovering my dilemma.

"Now don't be scared and think bad of us Naruto but this is something we had no choice in doing, I am sorry but we cannot lose you. I promised Kushina that I will protect you both and little Naruko will be heartbroken if she lost you. We rarely see her smile anymore; unless she is with you then she can know happiness again." she explained to me but still having a kind smile on her face but the look in her eyes had something showing that revealed that she may have suffered a lot during the past year. It was like she held a lot of obsession for me like she wanted me back from the dead.

"This body you see is a prototype for the future of robot pioneering that was supposed to be used for war but we needed to borrow it as this one was more special as it had the capabilities of brain transplanting and preserving the brain and allowing us to modify it. Your original body however is too damaged and poisoned to cure the damage to its original form, so we had to transplant your brain into this body here while we work on your human body to reverse the damage and perhaps make it better than before."

I widened my eyes even though I thought I could so I shifted my head in surprise instead. 'why would they do this? This is what they have been doing the past year, they planned this all along.'

"I helped too!" Naruko chirped cheerfully. I swung my head down to Naruko in shock to know that she was in on this as well. And I gazed into her slightly crazed look on her face of obsession she had for me. I meant that much to her that she would do anything to have me back in her life.

Tsunade was the same as she loved me like I was her own son and Naruko her daughter. "I am so sorry about this but you have to live with your current body temporally while we work on fixing your body, just be patient and leave it to us." She laid a comforting hand on my cold metallic face but I couldn't feel anything.

Suddenly there were tremors that shook the room and distant explosios happening somewhere in this place.

"what's happening out there!?" Tsunade had called out to someone outside the room and someone had rushed in to reveal my mother's friend Mikoto and Tsunade's assistant Shizune. "Tsunade Sama we're being sieged by the Soviets, they have found us!" Shizune cried out.

"Shit,No,no,no not now I can't lose Naruto we need to hide him.

 ***BOOM!*** the far side of the room's wall had exploded and in poured Soviet Spetsnaz operators that rushed in with Ak74's pointing at us.

I instinctively held my sister protectively in my arms as she clutched onto me quivering in fear.

"Nobody move!" called out a captain behind the soldiers.

The captain walked up to Tsunade fixing her a cold stern stare. "Tsunade Senju, we're glad that we have finally found you after all of these seven months after that stunt you have pulled."

Tsunade glared at the Spetsnaz captain fiercely and stood in front of me protectively.

"Kapitan!" a soldier said in alarm as they had noticed me and were alarmed that I was a sentient machine and moving like a human. They raised their weapons at me and were so close to shooting me.

"No don't hurt him!" Tsunade pleaded as she stood in front of me shielding me from view.

"Stand down, and Tsunade what do you mean him? That robot is moving and is sentient; it even seems to understand the situation we're in."

"Onii chan is not an it! his name is Naruto and he is a human!" Naruko yelled at them as she was offended by the term it that they had called me to which I would've flinched at.

"Human you say,in what way is _that_ human."

"Kapitan over here! A soldier called from another room.

The captain walked over to where the soldier had called him over to see that it was a pod but it had frost covering the door and window inside had showed a shadowy figure that couldn't be seen due to frost. The kapitan scraped away the layer of frost on the window to reveal a small child that was badly burned but had a stich mark on the side of his head.

The Kapitan recoiled in shock at the realization as to who Naruto was. He marched right up to where Tsunade was. "So this is what you have been doing with the runaway prototype, you stole this model off of one of our scientists and made it better in a way, but to use a child? Even Robert J. white was not that cruel when he performed brain transplanting on those poor you did this on him, who is he to you,your son?"

Tsunade looked down in guilt "Godson,and I like to think of him as one of my own."

"What kind of mother would do this to her own son then?"

"He was a victim to the Chernobyl disaster, we froze his body in hopes that we could restore it."

"And shove his brain into a metal body, hasn't the boy suffered enough?"

"He will forgive us, Naru kun always has been a forgiving person" she smiled to herself as a tear flowed down her eye

"I don't believe what I am hearing." The spetsnaz turned to me. "Hey kid, what's it going to be? I'm going to offer you a chance here. *Pulls out his AK* If you don't want to live as what you are now and end your suffering instantly I can give you a way out." He offered me a chance of a way out.

To me the offer was simply too tempting to pass up and I was almost convinced to nod my head until. "Onii chan no! don't leave me again, I cannot bear to live without you."

My sister is what is holding me back from that decision; if I ended my life right here then chances are that my family would do the same later on. Even though they were the one to do this to me, but I just couldn't handle the pressure of seeing my family sad.

As I was about to respond back to the Russian captain, a soldier with a communication backpack with a built in radio interrupted the both of us. " Kapitan! It's the Kremlin." He called over to him.

The Kapitan sighed and decided to see what they wanted; no doubt that it was urgent as they probably did not like waiting.

When he reached the radio I noticed that I could still hear him even if he was outside the hole in the wall and all of the activity happening outside was not interfering with my hearing. I could hear him and the person on the other end of the radio.

" **What of the project?"**

The Kapitan sighed "We recovered it but…"

" **But what? Kapitan."**

"She experimented on the robot and evolved it into something that is unimaginable nor is it doable by any normal means."

" **What happened?"**

"She converted the robot into a living sentient Cyborg with a human brain transplanted into it. the brain originally belonged to Minato and Kushina Namikaze's son who suffered from the incident at Chernobyl. " he pinched the bridge of his nose still in disbelief at the revelation.

The man on the other was silent for the first 30 seconds until he finally responded.

" **Bring them in."** the man ordered

"Sir?"

" **If what you say is true then Tsunade Senju has done us a huge favour and done most of the work for us in constructing a new weapon that will assist the Soviet Union greatly. That boy is the future of warfare as we know it."**

"But sir he is just a child." He protested but failed to convince the shady voice.

" **But nothing Kapitan, the President expects results and the Soviet Union needs it's weapon. The Afghan war needs to be brought to a swift end as we fear that we may eventually lose it due to some unwanted problems. You** _ **will**_ **bring them in Kapitan, do not test me on this. Do you understand the order?"** The man on the other end threatened him as the Spetsnaz flinched at his tone and his head and shoulders sank.

"Yes sir, understood." He put down the radio transceiver and turned around back into the room and I could hear him whisper "forgive me." as he made the hand signal for them to seize us.

At that moment I felt a familiar emotion that I recognized flair up in my metal body. I glared at the soldiers that were moving towards us with weapons drawn.

" **N-Nnn-No." I** murmured out but it sounded harsh and metallic.

"What are you doing!"

"The kremlin demands that we are to retrieve our weapon back."

"You can't do this, He is just a child!"

"Correction Ms senju he was a child thanks to you and your assistants."

"… **No."** I growled and shook as I clenched my metal fists.

"No you're not taking him away from me."

"this is non-negotiable child, we have no choice."

"Then take me with you!"

"We can't allow that."

"It was my design and plan,it was mainly my idea and design for this. These people only helped." She confessed.

"Naruko!" tsunade cried out.

The Kapitan eyes have now widend. "You? Don't be absurd. That's impossible for a child to simply make something like this."

"Don't underestimate me, Dattebane! I'm not lying I am the daughter of two of the greatest scientists in the world. This sort of thing is where I shine, the same with my Onii-chan" she said to them seriously.

The Kapitan knew that she was not lying but still found it hard to believe.

"Kapitan?"

"I hate to do this, but we have to bring her in. if she holds the primary knowledge of this project then we need to bring her in as well, plus she is a Namikaze so we will need her knowledge to assist us."

That response was my answer in retaliation towards them.

" **NOOOO!"** I screamed out as I jumped off the surgical table and grabbed onto the nearest Spetsnaz around the neck and snapped it like a stick. But I didn't feel anything as I simply killed him, my heart didn't hurt from fear but my mind kept on flickering from guilt and horror. So even though I could not feel anything from my heart I still had a brain to keep me human enough.

The Spetsnaz soldiers did not like what I just did and aimed their Aks at me.

"No, Stop!" the Kapitan tried to order.

But they were not listening as they had already pulled their index fingers on the trigger and the rifle roared in full automatic gunfire.

I noticed what they were doing as I grabbed onto Naruko and turned my back towards them shielding Naruko from harm.

"Blyet! Hold your fire you idiots we need that girl alive."

They listened in the end but were still concerned about me.

I let go of Naruko and turned around to face them and charged at, my movements were stiff but I could still get some speed out of it and when I get used to this body of mine.

I rammed my fist into one of the soldier's face covered by a balaclava as his face caved in from the impact and blood pooled out of the wound as it soaked the balaclava in crimson blood.

One soldier panicked and directly disobeyed the order to hold his fire in case of hitting the objectives, in his panic as he saw his comrade's demise he emptied his mag of his fully automatic AK straight at me.

I the bullets were heavy as they were fired from the rifle's barrel but the amazing part was that I couldn't feel a thing nor did the bullets do much. The metal exterior was incredibly dense as it absorbed most of the damage. But this was an AK that was fired directly at me at point blank range. The bullets were enough to slightly cause a fair amount of damage to my exterior body; I couldn't tell if there were any penetrations as I was too focused on these bastards.

I raised a hand in front of my face to deflect any incoming rounds to my face and when the soldier ran out of ammo in the mag I ran up to him and grabbed him, lifting him up by the collar of his neck and whipped out his sidearm from his holster.

I returned fire at the remaining Spetsnaz in the room, I never held a gun before but somehow I knew how to handle one and my accuracy is spot on. Perhaps now that I am part machine/computer my precision is off the charts.

The Spetsnaz ignored the pleas of his comrade as they too did not want to get killed so they just ignored him and continued firing hails of gunfire. The powerful rounds of the legendary Kalashnikov's tore through his flesh and bone as he was riddled with many holes. Blood splattered across my face and trickled down my metallic body, this only added to the effect that I now look like some killer cyborg from the future from one of those comics and some manga's that I read from time to time.

With precise accuracy I shot a new hole in their heads in the centre and they were put down for good. Till then more soldiers had poured into the room as they heard the gunfire. They immediately joined in the fight when they saw my appearance.

I advanced forwards while still carrying my dead hostage and fired back at them with this soldier Makarov pistol. One by one their numbers were dwindling but the rest of them presumed firing, their resolve refused to waver.

I killed two more soldiers and eventually I heard a click to notify me that the pistol mag had run empty.

So i dropped the pistol and detached a hand grenade off of the soldier's belt and pulled the pin out and threw it over at them.

Most of them were taking cover behind a wall and they immediately tried to scramble once they saw a live hand grenade suddenly rolling in front of them.

Because they were clumped up behind the wall, most of them were bumping into each other

The explosive power had torn off more parts off the wall and even shattered nearby glass of some of the windows and science beakers from the shockwave.

I observed through the smoke to watch for any more incoming threats, waiting for anymore to show up. Until I saw a round ball like object to roll up next to my left foot.

This peculiar object was what I assumed was some sort of grenade, but this was not any type of grenade I knew of as I was about to witness in a few seconds.

The grenade detonated in a flurry of electrical surge blasting out of its casing and enveloped my entire body. My body being mostly metal had conducted the most of the blast of this strange grenade and completely froze my body.

I couldn't move and my consciousness was fading again.

I then looked through the smoke of where the grenade came from to see the Kapitan holding the same type of grenade he had used on me.

"It's a good thing we had found these laying around; you should thank your father for this invention as he was the one to develop this EMP grenade here." He explained to me.

I felt so enraged at that info that they were using my father's inventions, they were not theirs to use as their own.

"Onii-chan/Naruto-Kun!" I heard my family call out to me and they tried to get to where I was from their previous cover behind the surgical table.

The kapitan pointed his pistol at them, he was really furious at the loss of his men and e will not let this mission fail and he will carry it through.

"Don't move! Do not try anything stupid you here. Now you will come with us to Siberia where we now expect you to work with us over there. if not then I'm afraid there is nothing we could possibly do for your brother. You lost most of your business so you can't provide the funds and support him by yourselves for long whereas we can. We will help support your project of helping your brother gain his body back."

"What of his current body he is in now."

"I'm afraid that our leaders will want him as a weapon, seeing that I have witnessed his combat effectiveness and my word that will be put inot the report. They will no doubt deploy him as their own personal weapon to use at their will."

"You bastard's I will not allow you to corrupt him like some mindless killer."

"This is non-negotiable and tell that to my men when they faced him. I am truly sorry but you will have to come with us. If you want to help the boy then you will have to come with us. Our country will support your project and someday this child may live to see his own body again."

They all clenched their teeth as they all knew he was right. They had lost the company due to many problems that have risen over the past year and they did not have the money to keep on supporting this project. And the body that I was in was stolen earlier.

"Hai, we'll go with you." Naruko nodded in defeat.

"Thank you for your cooperation, seize him." He ordered his men as they ran up to me and whipped out stun batons and jammed the tip of the electrical

My consciousness was fading and flickering like a TV as The electrical surge raced through my body's circuits and nerves as I felt as if my brain was being fried. When the pain became too much I had passed out as my brain fell into unconsciousness and my internal systems shut down.

But by the time I woke again, I was not the same. I was now a cold emotionless machine, a weapon of mass destruction.

* * *

 **(Timeskip:1988,Afghanistan.)**

 **[All systems online, all functionality is running at 100%. Mission: the termination of mujahideen leader Ahmad Shah Massoud, side objectives eliminate and destroy all hostiles in the hidden town]**

Another year of experiments went by as my sister and godmother was forced to construct my body into the perfect war machine while the soviet scientists developed a program that will make me obedient and follow their every order that was given to me by the higher ups in the kremlin and the generals in the soviet military.

They had lied to my sister that they were going to help us by healing my body, technically they were going to heal my body but they wanted her to make my body stronger and better. Somehow they were keeping the body preserved and it was still alive even without the brain. The heart was still functional enough to keep the body going so they didn't have to worry about me suddenly dying from the stress of the many surgeries and experiments they conducted on my original body.

My current body was fitted with full body combat armour which was actually made up of an explosive ordnance disposal Armour. They wanted to build me as some sort of walking tank that can take a lot of damage, they were aware that my circuits and brain were the most crucial parts of my body so they added that armour as a precaution. The armour didn't weigh me down much as I could actually move around in this quite well.

(It's the juggernaut armour in Call of duty modern warfare 2)

But once I woke up I found myself staring at white text appearing in front of my vision and a picture of a Middle Eastern man. I know of this man, he was the leader of the mujahedeen rebellion against the soviets when they invaded Afghanistan. Have they actually found him?

Once I came round I realised I was stuffed into a small confined space, some kind of container that was mostly metal but there was a bulletproof viewing window in front of me so I could see through and was most likely bulletproof. The place I was in was quite loud and my first guess was that I was in a plane, why because I could guess I was in the bay of some kind of cargo plane and I could see a red light turning green indicating that it was clear to drop the payload of troops or equipment.

And that pay load turned out to be me.

The container slid out of the cargo bay doors by a rail system and I flew out of the back of the plane but just in time to release the parachute that will safely guide me down onto the floor.

The plane that was carrying me was soviet Antonov series cargo plane , I couldn't tell which one but I knew it was one of those as it was being escorted by four MIG 25s and 27s.

I could see it was dark outside, indicating that it was obviously night time. And I could see that I was in a mountain range. Did the soviets send me to Afghanistan; was it something to do with killing that man?

I eventually landed on the ground with a thud and the parachute covered the whole container.

Now that I had landed I tried to move and get out of this container, but strangely I wouldn't budge a piston. I couldn't move anything that I had told my body to do. It felt as if I was being ignored by my machine like body.

 **[Commencing start up procedure.]**

'Wait, what? Who was that' I thought in confusion and surprise at the intruding robotic voice I heard in my head.

 **[All systems functional, mission is a go]**

'What do you mean by mission?… who the hell are you!?'

Then my body suddenly reacted to the robotic voice and simply punched a hole in the lock of the container and the container simply opened.

'wha… what the hell is happening, why can't I move my body!?' I yelled out in vain as I tried but failed to gain control of my own body.

My body moved to separate compartment of the container and opened it up to reveal weapons or more specifically an M134 Minigun and a Milkor MGL grenade launcher but a shorter version and a drum magazine built into it. There was also a Bergen rucksack that was full of ammunition and an ammo belt that would attach itself to the minigun. (Kind of like the ironman backpack ammunition but it's the size of a Bergen backpack/rucksack.)

And there was also a duffel bag that was no doubt for spare weapons in case I ran out of ammunition, but how in the hell am I going to carry all of this weight.

My body simply ignored my doubts and simply picked all of them up without struggle and began marching towards a random direction towards somewhere within the mountains.

I had no clue where I was even going, was I following an objective? If that's the case then what in the hell did those bastards do to me. What about my sister, Was she forced into this?

My thoughts were soon interrupted as several floodlights had all been switched on I t could've blinded me but they were unaffected by the blinding light.

"You! Soviet scum. you dare just waltz up to our home and you think you alone could take our homes and lives away from us by yourself, you are either a fool or a madman!" A man who sounded Middle Eastern by his accent as he yelled at in anger.

And I now could see that i had arrived at a small mountain town that was well hidden in the mountain valleys. I was outnumbered and facing a heavily armed resistance fighters armed with multiple AK 47s, RPKs, PKMs, mounted DSHKs and RPGs

'Matte! I am not with them, this is all a misunderstanding! ' I tried to tell them but it was no use a I was shouting to them mentally not vocally.

 **[Targets confirmed, commencing termination and destruction of this town]** the voice had said and I saw multiple lock on markers highlighting the many mujahedeen fighters.

'No,no,no,no Stop what are you doing to me, I don't want this!'

My body wasn't listening as it lifted its minigun and began to spin the barrel

'Run!' I tried to warn the rebels but it was no use.

 ***BRRRRT!*** The sound of the Minigun roared in a loud buzzing noise that echoed throughout the valley

Without warning my body had begun to open fire at the line of rebels hiding behind loose stone walls and multiple pickup trucks and scavenged military vehicles as the awesome and destructive rapid fire decimated through the structures of the houses and vehicles had proved no match to the minigun

The rebels were caught off guard at the sudden attack and tried to return fire to which they did, but it barely did much to me. there were hundreds of rebels in this town or makeshift base and the firepower of their weapons were nothing to scoff at but most of them was pointed at one person…me.

The rounds failed to penetrate my armour but the impact made me flinch a little bit but did nothing to throw off my aim.

As many explosive tracer rounds had lit up a path of destruction in my wake as I saw many rebels being torn up in my line of fire. Many had tried taking cover behind cars and trucks but the penetration had simply torn through the body and blew up the vehicles.

One rebel had reached a mounted DSHK located on a tall building had cocked the machine gun and attempted to destroy me by laying suppressive fire.

The much heavier rounds of the DSHK had done some damage to me but my body reacted accordingly and I raised my MGL at him and launched a live grenade round at the roof he was on.

The blast from the grenade round had obliterated the roof and the man on the machine gun as he lost his legs from the blast and crashed onto a roof of an old early 1980s Mercedes car.

The defensive line was now faltering at the fire power and my body was now advancing towards the town.

Many rebels retreated back to the town and took cover inside the houses. I couldn't do anything as I was forced to watch in horror at this mass slaughter that was in no way it could be called a battle.

A few pickup trucks with mounted machine guns were racing up the street to support the already broken defensive line. They were in a bad spot as my right arm that was holding the MGL fired upon the pickup trucks and they all exploded in a massive fireball. The trucks that was following the leading truck had crashed into the back of the truck had flipped over and one of them had crashed into a house. Flames from the explosion had set fire to multiple houses and it was spreading fast due to where the town was located at in a valley and it was now a windy night that was fanning the flames.

In the first line of defence, there were hundreds of rebels slaughtered, when I moved into the burning shanty town which some of the buildings were made up of but some houses looked ancient like it belonged to history. But it mattered little as every building that housed a rebel was to eliminated. I could not fight against my body as it was ordered by the user's programming except my own will and pleads.

More and more rebels feel to the seemingly never ending firepower of the minigun, they all attempted to return fire from the roof tops and windows but the superior suppressive fire had torn through the walls and killed the rebels on the other side.

After thirty more rebels fell, the ammo pack ran dry and the minigun stopped spitting out hot lead. But then proceeded to grab the duffle bag and pulled out a customised AK47 with an extended barrel and a 100 round drum magazine with several more to spare and the Bullets were armour piercing for the added firepower. My body slammed in the magazine and pulled the receiver back and continued firing. The Fully automatic AK proved to be as much of a threat than the minigun as it was more accurate while the minigun was mostly just spray the target area and hope that you hit it.

The armour piercing rounds were simply proved to be no match against their vehicles as the penetration rounds just punched through the exterior with minimal effort, one Rebel was stuck in the passenger seat hoping not to get seen by me but I knew he was there and so my body shot a couple of rounds through the engine and exited through the glove compartment, hitting the rebel in the head whilst he was ducking down.

I then noticed something else that brought even more dread to my mind. There were civilians here, innocents that were being kept safe from the war. They were trapped in their burning homes and were incinerated by the violent flames. Women that I could see in their burkas were running away from me screaming in terror. The burkas were not helping with their running as some of them were caught on scrap metal or wild bushes or even tripping up on their own burkas. Any innocents that I saw was ordered to gunned down as per instruction. The town/village was to be destroyed and anything that was viewed as an enemy was to be killed.

One woman was running out of a burning home and tried to run to the other side of the street but I simply gunned her down without mercy. The woman collapsed on the dusty dirt road, And my body walked up to the deceased body of this woman, until I had seen what she was carrying.

"Mama." I heard a voice of a child, and at that point I realised the person I had killed was a mother desperate to get her child to safety. I saw a five year old girl crawl out of a blanket that the mother had wrapped her in.

"Mama, wake up." She tried to shake her mother to wake her up but she didn't realise that she never will wake up again.

I saw the look in her eyes as tears were flowing out of her eyes, i knew of that look. It was the same as mine when i lost my parents. But my parents were taken by an accident, her mother was forcibly taken from her by me, I killed her, murdered her. And I couldn't stop it.

The girl heard the heavy footsteps and the whirring noise and she turned her head to look up at the tall being as I looked down at her in her sad and fearful eyes as she did the same into my cold emotionless eyes that shone a demonic red like colour.

The barrel of my AK was now pointing at her small head and my finger on the trigger. 'No stop, please!' I begged.

"I'm scared, Mama, Papa, Help me." she wailed out as she cried.

My body ignored her sorrowful cries as it was going to execute her 'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. Forgive me,…I'm so weak.' I cried inside of my mind but my tears were non-existent in this metal body.

 ***VROOOM! BEEP! BEEP!***

But suddenly the execution was intervened by a speeding Toyota Hilux that slammed into me and smashed us both into a wall of a house.

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

The door opened and revealed to be the leader of the Mujahideen and he was furious.

"Sadia!" A rebel had rushed out of one of the houses he had been taking cover behind and ran straight to where the girl was.

"Papa!" the girl cried out and ran to where his father was.

"Just what in Allah's name happened here?"

"We were attacked."

"Attacked? But where are the other soviet forces?"

"There were none, it was just him alone or IT or whatever this thing came from."

"Just one being did all of this destruction." The leader looked over the destruction and the fire that was spreading all across the town.

"He just simply walked up to the entrance of the town out of nowhere, my guess of where he came from was that soviet cargo plane that had been reported to have dropped a payload of something that we couldn't identify. That could've been him."

"So he is a soviet then, go figure." He growled out and walked up to the wreckage of the pickup truck and the hole in the wall.

" **Target confirmed. Ahmad Shah Massoud, primary objective located. Target must be eliminated at all costs."** He heard the harsh metallic voicefrom the inside of the house.

"What the…?" As He walked up cautiously t the truck

The ruck was now being pushed back away from the hole and the giant was now crawling out from underneath the truck.

"What the hell are you!?" He questioned the being.

" **Classified."** the machine responded.

"You were definitely sent by those Soviet bastards, it's me that they want isn't it."

" **You will *SZKT!* be eliminated"**

"You first you monster" the father of the young girl had stomped up to the machine and pointed his AK his face and unloaded his whole magazine straight into Naruto's face

The rounds pinged off of the ballistic face mask that protected the face. The mask had broken apart after the last few rounds to reveal a frightening metal skull staring right at them.

"What in the hell have those bastards created. This thing is not human, it's a machine." The rebel said with fear in his voice.

Then suddenly without warning the machine had grabbed onto his shin and proceeded to crush it.

The rebel screamed out in agony as he collapsed onto the ground, he pulled out his side arm and shot at its arm. The bullets successfully forced it to let go and the rebel shuffled over to his comrades who helped him up.

The rebel was about to reload his rifle to finish the job but was stopped by the leader. "Enough I doubt that would do much besides we have to leave in case the soviets turn up at our door step."

"But that monster must die for killing my wife!" he cried out in rage.

Naruto had heard the enraged cries of the rebel and what he had called him, a monster. was that what he has become now he thought? the despair in that thought consumed him. 'perhaps he is right.'

"Then finish it quickly." The leader passed over an RPG to him which he accepted it gratefully and aimed it at the cyborg who stared at them apathetically. The RPG roared out as the round reached to where its target was but missed slightly and hit the wall of the house. The blast kicked up a dust cloud that obscured their view so they couldn't tell if it hit or not but they were satisfied when they saw the house collapsing onto the machine.

"Are you satisfied?" the leader asked the rebel to which he earned no reply as the rebel just looked at the smoke blankly. He got his revenge but in the end it changed nothing, his wife was not coming back.

"Didn't think so." He voiced out the rebel's thoughts. "Come we must leave for our secondary base, and I swear to you that those bastards will pay for this, this I swear to all of you, they will fall." He announced to all of the rebel fighters and they all responded with eagerly with a shout.

* * *

 **(Intermission)**

Hours passed straight into the morning sunrise shining over the afghan mountain passes. The rebels had long since left and the civilians were no longer saf in their homes and fled straight after them, fearing that the soviet will come to finish the job.

To which they eventually did come later on to retrieve their weapon. Several KGB agents and Spetsnaz operators were sent recover the weapon.

The weapon testing as they called the while massacre was announced as a success but failed to kill the leader. But it mattered not to them, they had him on the run and they were confident that they could catch him again. But it was nearing the end of the 10 year war that the west had called it the soviet's Vietnam War. The soviet leader could not handle the strain on its resources and the people were demanding for it to end, so eventually they pulled out. The whole massacre that Naruto had caused had proved nothing, it was all for a test to see the capabilities of his power. That information had fractured his already fragile mind from the whole ordeal, he couldn't voice out his objection as he felt as if he was imprisoned inside of his mind

Naruko and Tsunade was devastated to learn of what had happened as they learned that his mind was going through an emotional trauma, they didn't desire for this to happen but were forced to do their jobs and repair Naruto's body until he is wanted for his next assignment.

Begrudgingly they complied with the order and carried on with the research of a new body for Naruto and repaired his current body. The soviet scientists were ordered earlier to suppress his brain and mind and make sure it won't gain control over the body. A program that was installed into his brain via a data chip was created to combat his will, making him into what the soviets wanted, a glorified weapon that will not hesitate and carry out every order it is asked for.

The soviets later called for Naruto again as they feared that it was soon going to be the end of the soviet era. He was ordered to join many of the riot police in Moscow in case a riot broke out. Unfortunately one did breakout where Naruto was at, the civilians were getting riled up and even more angry at the sight of many riot police blocking their way and decided to charge at the police lines.

Naruto was at the front of the police line disguised as a riot police officer and simply slammed his metal riot shield at the horde of angry protesters without mercy, surprising and shocking many with his brute strength as they were all sent flying like ragdolls. Naruto injured many and some were even killed by the blunt trauma to the head as they all bled out, or even had their skulls break apart and fractured and even some of their internal organs collapsing from the impact.

He continued this for some time until he received the call to fall back. it was already lost, the soviet union had fallen.

But even if the regime had fallen, he was still kept Russia's prisoner by Ex soviet officials and a secret weapon for russia but kept a secret from the world even their own people.

When it reached a new decade he was called in again, this time to Kuwait. His orders were the destruction of the oil fields and any one that gets in his way either coalition, Iraqi forces, anyone.

When the Iraqi forces still held their grip over Kuwait Naruto snuck into the country and planted bombs on the oil refineries and destroyed them all. The Iraqis were confused over what had happened as no one had given the order to destroy them. Saddam however knew of this as he was warned by his contacts in Russia as they did not want those oil fields to fall to the western coalition.

It was later covered up as an attempt by Saddam and nobody knew of Naruto's involvement in that mission.

Soon the six month war ended in a decisive victory or as many had called it an outright ass whooping. The west had simply dominated over their enemies with their superior technology.

Russia knew of this and was now determined to one up over the west and ordered to focus on the project even more.

Finally in 1995 the results have paid off and Naruto's body had been restored, his brain was transplanted back into his original body and was ordered to undergo multiple surgeries such as the exoskeletal enhancement surgery, the enhancements however were too severe to allow him to live again as a normal human. His muscles on his exoskeleton body were enhanced to the point where the user's speed, agility, and strength could be used to run at high speeds to that of a super car that far out classes any Olympian athlete and he could even forcibly move a turret around from a T80 MBT. Even the muscles could harden themselves to prevent any penetration from an incoming 7.62x39mm round to a 50 calibre or possibly an anti-tank 20mm round but there were some scepticism about that one.

But in hindsight it was proving to be a huge success

All of the military nutcases wanted to arm him to the teeth in weapons but the scientists and Naruko did not want him to be all about guns galore.

Naruko who was leading the project was the one responsible for the main design of Naruto's body, she was proud of her self for giving a body to Naruto and even making a better one for him. But she hated the fact that they wanted her brother as a weapon of mass destruction.

She had no choice in the matter and was forced to give Naruto the best weapons that their parents had kept hidden from the world.

She gave Naruto their mother's project, the HF Blade or the high frequency blade the Murasama. A sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current that resonates at an extremely high frequency. The oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it can cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability, striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks that is performed by the blade. There other HF swords but this one was the best of the best.

The Russian military leaders and the president were intrigued of the cybernetic bod enhancements and thus ordered for a field test.

Fortunately there was a conflict involving russia just around the corner in Chechnya.

Naruto was ordered to assassinate a group of notable leaders that hold some influence in the war but not too much; this was only a test so they didn't want to bring too much attention to themselves.

The results were satisfactory and rightfully so. The only downside was that he was only deadly in CQC combat, so military higher ups demanded for him to be fitted with ranged weapons that will even the odds.

They found out that Minato had found a way of shooting beams of hgh pressurized fire in a style similar to a euro fighter typhoon and some other Jet fighters similar to that one.

Naruko felt unsure about what they were demanding off of her, this powerful weapon would no doubt be draining on his energy.

She already performed multiple surgeries on his heart and this extra weapon fitted into the body would cause a lot of stress on the heart.

The scientists told her that there was nothing to be concerned about as they also discovered another project that the Namikazes were working on, they had discovered the notes regarding the Molten Carbonate Fuel Cell. Naruko scowled at the Russian scientists as they were sticking their noses where they don't belong. She also scowled at the fact that they would demand and threaten to convert his heart into the fuel cell or replace it completely. Naruko and tsunade didn't want that, they wanted his organs to remain in his body so they reluctantly complied with the order

Since the body had been unfrozen they had to forcibly age it to the point where he is supposed to be eighteen at that point in time so they did multiple surgeries on his body and worked on creating a synthetic skin using his DNA to replicate the skin and making it according to specification and prediction on what he would've looked like on his eighteenth birthday.

Naruko and Tsunade _may_ have had a major hand in that department, Naruko specifically as per the blood trail leaking out of her nose whenever she was alone in the office working on the design of the synthetic skin and strangely many perverted giggling had occurred whenever the subject of preserving his… Ahem! "Reproductive organs" or enhancing it as she termed it. Many scientists felt an unnerving suspicion about what was happening in that office but ultimately ignored it.

So in the end of when it came to end of the millennium Naruto's body was finally complete. Naruko,Tsunade and Mikoto would've loved to celebrate on his new body. It didn't perform like a normal body but a working body would be what he would've wanted, it was better than lying in that forsaken and stuffy hospital room.

it was now the year 2001. They all shared a room with Naruto in it, each one sharing a drink and sitting in a chair infront of Naruto who was stationed in his pod. But no words were given to congratulate their achievements, their accomplishments just felt empty. Regret was the one thing on their minds, they knew that Naruto was aware of what was going on but was powerless to stop himself. And they too felt powerless to stop the soviets from converting him into a weapon.

Naruko stood up from her seat and walked up to the pod and opened it. she caressed his face lovingly but his face felt cold, tears wept out of her eyes as regret was wallowing up inside of her heart. "I'm sorry Onii-chan, forgive me for making you this way." She said regretfully as she embraced his body and rested her head in the crook of his neck as she wept into his synthetic and cybernetic shoulder.

"Professor Namikaze!" a russian voice called out.

"What is it now!" she spat back at the Russian man who wore a Black suit, an agent working for the Government.

"Do not take that tone with me Proffessor, he is to be selected for a special mission."

"What for, to fight another war that you guys were the cause of in the first place."

"Che humorous but no. this one involves a Japanese threat.

"What could happen to unnerve the Russians so much that it would involve the Japanese. The Japanese are too peaceful now to start up a war with the Russians."

"This threat concerns the whole world, japan included."

Naruko raised an eyebrow at that one. "So it's a terrorist threat?"

The Russian shrugged at that one. "Heh, more like a mad scientist and his assistant."

She hummed at that information "Ok." Telling him to explain.

"I'll explain while we walk, but first we must deliver him to the cargo bay we are shipping him to kamikura island."

"Kamikura?"

It's an island that suddenly rose from the ocean after some tremors that were reported off the coast that struck Japan recently; we want that island, we as in every country involved in this operation wants it."

"You mean everyone is involved, including America?"

"America, Nato, Russia, heck even china was convinced to even work with the Japanese on this one."

"What the hell made everyone so jumpy just to want one uninhabited island that suddenly rose from the seabed, hell what did this guy or gal and assistant even do to piss you guys off so much."

"He made a huge discovery, alien origin. And I am not shitting you here."

Naruko Gaped "You might as well be because my bullshit metre has gone through the roof." She replied in disbelief.

"Very funny Namikaze but we have proof, see the satellite images here." He took out some photographs of satellite imagery on the island and it revealed a strange looking alien like ship. "well…shit."

"Indeed, we already sent out an invasion force to subdue that islan-." Matte,matte! So you're saying that you already sent out an invasion force. You lazy motherfuckers what the hell did you even need him for!" she interrupted him as she complained about that cerian fact.

The Russian suit growled in annoyance "Would you please listen, as iwas saying the last two invasion we sent out were unsucceseful."

"How so, it's only two people on their right."

"More than two I'm afraid, they got in contact with a few Japanese scientists so it's just them. what the main threat was is just five people."

"Just five against a whole invasion force?"

"The reports stated that they look strikingly similar to a human but were monstrously powerful. Aircraft blown out of the sky by strong sudden winds,earth collapsing underneath our tanks, computers and satelites were getting hacked into, our men were cut apart by a grey blur armed with a blade and worst of all our warships were cut in half by a sword about 1.5 miles away from the island."

"Damn."

"And that is where Naruto comes in."

Now Naruko was pissed."So now you want tot send my Brother away to the slaughter huh."

"Naruto is our only hope of getting what we want off of that island, we believe he is the only one powerful enough to take them on. You should know as you were the one who created his new body. It has already been decided Namikaze, Naruto will be sent along with the third invasion force, you have no choice in the matter"

Naruko's head sunk down and tsunade grasped onto her shoulder in comfort.

"Also you are to come with us to the sub."

Naruko's head lit up, they never let her even near her brother's command terminal/computer during his missions. So why the sudden change?

"His body is still new so we are keeping an eye on you while you operate on his system programming."

Naruko Hated that computer program they installed into his brain, to her it was a virus corrupting his mind. She knew she could remove it but at the cost of her own life, would it be really worth it? no, then Naruto will suffer just as she had when she lost him.

"Alright I will go with you, but I am doing this for him and making sure you guys don't end up destroying him again."

"Those programmers were not qualified enough to operate him, his new body is so much more advanced than his previous body."

"You're goddamned right about that, and I and Tsunade were the ones who gave him that power and I will determine and guide him on how to use it."

The agent nodded "Good let us be off." They all walked off to a Russian Typhoon class submarine whilst Naruto was sent towards an aircraft carrier.

 **(Prolouge end)**

 ***Whistle* so what do you think?**

 **Naruto's body is in fact a mix between Raidens cyborg body in metal gear rising and Genos from one punch man. I'd say that is pretty awesome.**

 **Oh nooo that is not overpowered in the slightest so you say.**

 **Neither is sinking entire fucking destroyers with one stroke of a sword, seriously how is that fair in the anime/manga of sekirei.**

 **Well you all know what to expect in the next chapter so until then. and by the way i do not know the timeline of sekirei very well so i am randomly picking a year of the invasion, so there you go.**

 **Oh and if you see the People who are expecting chapter three of my Gate:/Naruto crossover tell them my College are being assholes in holding me back.**

 **Ta ta peoples.**


	2. Human Innovation vs The Birds of Fate

**Cyborg Ashikabi:**

 **Human Innovation vs The Birds of Fate: Part 1**

 **(This chapter's theme song is Fear factory: Dielectric)**

 **Disclaimer! why am i even bothering to tell you this? you know i am not secretly involved with any of these content, it's just part of the entertainment that is fanfiction.**

* * *

After the grand discovery made by Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi, Minaka went to found what would be later known as MBI. MBI was founded by using the technology discovered on the crashed alien ship. The technology was referred to as Over-technology, a super technological development that far surpassed any type of technology known on earth.

While the Over-technology was the major tool resulting in Minaka's rise to power, it was the alien life forms he discovered that made him feared. The island that they were on was erased from every map and any data regarding it. This action caused many suspicions from a lot of countries, until their suspicions were confirmed by satellite imagery of the island and the crashed alien spacecraft.

Naturally, the United Nations and all of the countries that discovered it were curious, fearful and also craving for what would be on that island and all the possibilities they could find on that spacecraft. So, they first attempted to solve this peacefully through negotiations like the United States, NATO, the EU had tried to convince Minaka to hand over control of the island to them. Other counties like Russia and China even threatened them and were being more forceful than peaceful.

Japan at first was neutral but eventually they feared that conflict would soon spill over into their territory, so in the end they too were drawn in to acquire the wondrous tech in order to protect themselves from the pressure from three of the world's super powers.

Minaka like the madman he was just laughed in their faces and responded like a philosopher would about facing the wrath of the gods. Essentially he had just flipped off the world and the world was out for his blood and stripping the island clean of alien technology.

They staged an assault onto the island with massive numbers to assert their dominance over the island. It would be considered overkill but it mattered not as the first invasion and the biggest one to date on the invasion of Kamikura was thwarted, by five alien beings known as Sekirei.

After the disaster of the first invasion, the alliance was furious at the loss, but they were not ones to give up so they retreated to lick their wounds and rethink their plan of approach and strategy. They then commenced a second attack just as big as the first one, but ultimately failed in their assault…again.

Based on reports from the first invasion there were helicopters that were blown out of the sky from a sudden powerful gust of wind, a man who could cause tremors by smashing the butt of his sheathed Japanese sword in a scabbard onto the ground and causing the ground to collapse in on itself.

Other reports regarded about a woman who was too fast for the soldiers to actually hit her with their bullets, in fact they couldn't hit any of them. The woman wielded nothing but an O-Katana sword which was surprising as she outmaneuvered the task force soldiers with such speed, agility and skill and simply cut through and slaughtered many of them with a psychotic grin on her face.

And lastly and the most terrifying report of the lot was the fact that the warships that had been sent had all been destroyed by sonic blasts or as everyone else had called it a slash, a slash that had cut through them cleanly. Many thought it was impossible but that's what actually happened as many of the survivors vouched for it.

And so, just as the Alliance were about to stage a third and final desperate assault on the island, the Russians suddenly were more confident about this assault much to the confusion and suspicions of many of the other soldiers and leaders from the other countries. However, the military leaders and higher ups were informed of what the Russians had prepared for the assault. At first some of them were shocked at the fact that they had a living cyborg with them and outraged on why they had such a weapon. The Russians replied back to them saying that they have the cooperation of Naruko Namikaze on the third invasion and pinned the responsibility of the project on her, while it was technically true as the Russians were attempting to make robots for war but it was Naruko who far surpassed their expectations and designs by making something unbelievable. Many of them were surprised to find that the offspring of the famous Namikazes were still alive as they had disappeared from public knowledge many years ago and nobody had known where they were ever since that fateful day.

They were put off from the whole living cyborg but were later convinced to green light the plan and allowed it to go ahead and join up with the third invasion.

(Typhoon class submarine, 25 km away from Kamikura)

Naruko closed the folder that contained the mission briefing and she sighed.

Naruko had grown from the bright and cheerful girl she once was and grew into a beautiful and stunning woman with a sexy scientist look but in her eyes it showed pain and stress over the years of oppression under the secret Russian order that was based off of the remnants of the soviets. Her eyes were darkened from lack of sleep and insomnia mostly due to the Russian scientists and agents threats along with her worries and fears over her brother.

She wore a white scientist coat with a black turtle neck jumper and a black skirt that went down to her lower thigh. She also had on stockings that complimented her figure and lastly black high heeled sandals. She grew her hair out but kept it tidy into a ponytail that went down to her mid back. Her face lost most of the baby fat and developed a smooth silk-like skin with the whisker like birth marks complimenting them. Her eyes had grown more colder and sharper as they had lost the sense of shine in them.

And she had grown to a 5'7 with slim and slender figure with a DD sized bust. All in all she was indeed a stunner and she wasn't afraid to show her looks. But she cared little for the opinions of other men, all except one.

Many had thought on how she could look so good looking despite the pressure she is subjected to everyday. The answer to that was Tsunade. Tsunade had made a breakthrough in genetic research and had discovered a way to maintain the skin's natural structure for a healthy female in the prime of their youth. Her skin never withered away due to the stress but some evidence of her suffering was still present on her face.

She stared, or in her case glared, at the agent that had been tasked to escort her to the submarine. The agent was a typical man in black, shady and suspicious type of person.

"I never would have imagined that they would accept your organisation's suggestion of sending my brother in, I expected them to fully reject the proposal and demand to have me arrested or handed over." she said with raised eyebrow in scepticism.

"They were desperate and you know how military leaders are, they hate losing and in a last attempt they threw in countless men into the killing fields while they sat back in their comfortable positions somewhere in a bunker, or in our case a submarine, all in order to achieve an objective that would cost them dearly. Besides it's only the military leaders who know of this, if the public and politicians knew about this then yes they would demand for your arrest." He responded with a shrug.

"You might want to be careful with what you say; the Russian navy may take offence to what you are saying."

"Che, they can't touch me. It would be useless to try and think of it." The agent snorted showing his distaste towards the military.

Naruko looked back to the folders and pulled out photographic images of Kamikura during the first invasion.

"So why am I here in this dark, narrow and cold room of this submarine?"

"You're here because this room is where you will operate Naruto or as the scientists like to call him… Maelstrom."

Naruko chuckled "How ironic."

"While you are here operating the program and making sure that there are no faults, Naruto will be sent from one of our aircraft carriers in that jet glider you made for him and he will join up with the 3rd invasion force.

"Why is this invasion force shorter than the other two, surely they could've spared more men."

"Bear in mind that this invasion is not known to the public, if we send more men in and more die from it then people will get suspicious when the media says they all tragically died in a training accident that the government had set up for a cover story. That news will create a conspiracy that raises questions and people will start to look into it for answers. The governments of their countries can only strain their military forces so much before they are forced to pull them back."

"And that's where I and my brother come in. To steal what Minaka and Takami have achieved", she sighed in frustration and regret for what she would about to unleash upon them. What nobody actually knew was that Minaka and Takami were in fact childhood friends and fellow prodigies… well, almost.

(Flashback)

The four children were inside the Namikazes playroom and Minaka was spouting on about wanting to take over the world using absolutely ridiculous methods of doing it while he was wearing his cape and laughing manically.

Thankfully Takami was always around to shut him by bashing him on the head. Naruto claimed that she was Minaka's handler for people with special needs which Naruko tried to hold her laughter in while trying to tell Naruto off. That soon led to Naruto's nickname for Minaka for which he was officially nicknamed "Spaz".

Minaka face planted and then soon huddled his knees as a depression cloud hovered above his head as he sat in the corner crying fake tears. But later he soon challenged Naruto and Naruko to a promise to change the world one day. He would one day take over the world in some crazy way that even he would acknowledge him.

Naruto laughed but accepted the promise nevertheless as he claimed that he and Naruko will do the same, but instead of global domination they would revolutionize the way we all think and understand.

(End of flashback)

When Naruko heard that Minaka and Takami were the ones behind this ordeal she resisted the urge to face-plant a wall or face-palm and groan out loud as she did not want them to know that piece of information that they were friends once all those years ago.

Trust Minaka to somewhat change the world by pissing off the whole world's nations. Well who was she to complain, she did so herself with the soviets once. She had no idea what her old friends had gotten themselves into but she had a feeling that it was something big.

"Correct, both of you are our ace of spades (Naruto) and ace of hearts (Naruko) in the pack. The leaders have now gotten desperate and decided to throw a third assault and if this fails then it would be the final one. As you already know every country wants a piece of that tech that the mentally insane genius Minaka has in his possession, but we simply just can't bomb the area without risking damage to the merchandise, but more importantly those beings, whatever they are that guard that island, is what has caught our eye the most. I can tell that you too are also interested on what is there on that island." The agent said monotonously.

The agent was right as Naruko was staring intently at the photographic images as her eyes glimmered in interest, her inner scientist was craving at the opportunities. She couldn't help but be a little bit interested. But what she wanted was to understand the tech and put it to good use, not use for selfish purposes like what they wanted. She was more interested in the abilities these strange people had, or if she could call them that. They showed to be far more powerful than the average human and they had decimated the invasion force with at least five of them, well technically four.

"Don't worry you will get your share of tech if you cooperate with us." He promised her but she couldn't tell if he was being honest.

"And what of those guardians?"

"You mean the strange beings that have strange powers? What about them?"

"What would happen to them? What are the chances of them being aliens?"

"Well if they happen to be aliens, they would most likely be sent to an area 51 style place where they would be cut open and examined."

She sent a glare of disgust at the agent "Now that's just barbaric."

The agent only sent back an amused chuckle. "I was joking but it could happen, but how would I know? I'm not authorized to go into those areas?" he shrugged back ignoring her glare.

"They don't deserve that kind of treatment, it's inhumane."

"And experimenting on your brother is?"

Naruko looked down clearly showing guilt. "I wanted to help him."

"And you did, well his first body wasn't the greatest but now it is magnificent. All you got to do is field test his new body, defeat the guardians, acquire the tech, kill/capture Minaka and we can all go home. Simple no?"

"Ptoo!" she spat at his feet "This is no different from the beginning when the soviets originally took charge, you're no different from those bastards."

He only shrugged indifferently "True, I am an ex KGB but I still work for the kremlin. But no matter they have no power over the true Russians so you still work for us, or do we have to bring your brother into this? We can easily replace his brain with someone else's."

"But you can't!" she panicked

"Actually we can, we found a way to transplant a brain safely without damaging the body's nerves so at any time if you step out of line then Naruto will be expendable. Now will you behave?"

She clenched her knuckles slowly calming herself down. She feared the day when the Russian/Ex soviet scientists would soon discover her secrets so she tried to keep the updates and upgrades in secret but lately they have been holding her back and preventing her from denying them the knowledge.

She nodded begrudgingly at the agent.

"Good, because if you don't…" he took out a small remote with a button with a safety cap on it to prevent any accidental presses." I will hit this button and it will terminate his brain. Do not tempt me on this." He threatened her as she looked at the remote in fear.

Suddenly he got a call in his earpiece and he reached up to his ear to press down on the receiver. His facial expression soon morphed into a scowl and he gave a low growl.

"Apparently the Americans have grown impatient and went ahead along with the rest because we arrived late and now we are behind schedule. We have no choice but to send him now, he should be able to make it from here." He explained to Naruko before motioning her to the laptop on a metal desk with a glass coffee pot beside it.

The laptop was far more advanced that the ones on the market that would make even Bill Gates and Steve jobs jealous at the processing power and memory. She sat herself at the desk chair and booted up the laptop and connected to the program installed into Naruto's brain. Soon she could see out of his eyes that he was in a hanger bay.

(Kuznetsov class aircraft carrier)

Naruto was going through final checks where a scientist ordered him to follow instructions by following a light that the scientists shined in his eyes. He followed each order without fault, either moving his head, stand on one leg, do a dance, all of them.

His movements and strength were fine, even after they changed bodies from his robotic body to his original one, but cybernetically augmented his body that also held synthetic muscle tissue that had also been augmented to obscene levels concerning the level of strength it held over normal human muscle. Naruto could deadlift about a 100 tons worth of tanks and even pull a warship to the shore by using the anchor. Naruto's skeleton was made to be a lot more denser so it could handle the stress as they infused his skeleton with an unknown metal substance that is harder than titanium but not enough to slow him down. His organs remained but slightly altered such as the lungs. They didn't have to be there in order for Naruto to live but it helped to increase his strength by doing breathing exercises that some martial artists do for some of their techniques.

His heart was converted into a power core to support the level of power coming from his arm and back thrusters. Right now he was in his combat bodysuit with the red combat visor (basically it's Raiden's metal gear solid four custom body with a reddish black tinted visor.) and fitted with strange looking feet that looked as if he had high heels, but in fact it was used as an unorthodox style of fighting with a sword where Naruto can use his feet to grip the sword.

His visor opened to reveal an emotionless Naruto with a face that looked as if it was chiselled out of marble for a work of art. His hair still retained its wildness but slicked back to support the visor and still claimed it's natural sun kissed blonde hair colour but slightly faded because of the radiation poisoning. His body hadn't grown naturally so Naruko had to augment his growth to that of an 18-to 25 year old man in his prime. He looked as if he was in his late teens but had a body of a man in his prime with the physique of an Olympic athlete swimmer that is all about a balance between strength and speed. His height was not that much different than his previous metal body but instead was of a normal 6'1 in height.

Right now he was getting into his own personal stealth jet glider made and designed by his sister for her brother (The same plane after the prologue mission). The glider looked more like a plane/UAV drone but could be flown either manually or unmanned and could fly without its pilot after he/she has ejected. It comes with its own payload of a 20mm chain gun on the wings, missiles that could switch itself to heat seeking to track its target or laser guided for accurate attacks.

The checks were cut short as they were ordered to get him ready and fitted with his weapons and send him off to the island. He had his specialized HF blade the Murasama in its custom made scabbard also built to contain a HF Tanto blade. He had his scabbard over his back that could easily be adjusted to his hip for easy quick draws.

He got in his stealth jet glider and he lay down onto the control panel.

His glider was brought to the lift where it will take him up to the runway. All of the Navy personnel stopped what they were doing and stared at the sight of the cyborg in wonder and uneasiness, but it quickly changed to amazement at the sight of the glider as they saw the logos of the Namikaze's and Uzumaki's on the glider.

His glider was now on the runway as it fitted itself onto the Launchpad. As soon as the man who instructed the take-off waved the all clear, Naruto was launched off the aircraft carrier towards his objective.

Kamikura Island.

(Kamikura Island)

"Haah, they are really full of the selves for them to attack a third time, don't they know when to give up?" sighed a busty black haired woman who could be seen drinking out of a sake bottle.

"Hmph! I grow tired of this. They offer no challenge, so pathetic these humans." Grunted another woman whose hair colour was an ash like grey tied into a ponytail and her eyes were narrow like a snake's.

The invasion went off again for a third time and with similar results they failed spectacularly with catastrophic failure. The military blunder that had happened earlier started with an order by the Russians to wait for a special delivery, but they were late. Deciding that they waited long enough for the Russian delivery to turn up they grew impatient and decided to go ahead without them, leaving for them to catch up.

"Well that's that, I detect no more of them on the satellite or radar. So we're safe now." A said a red haired spectacled woman who apparently had scanned the area using the satellite above them by hacking into it.

"Good, hopefully that this time it will deter them from trying again." said the only male in the group who had messy silver colored hair but had a an orange scarf wrapped around his neck.

A lavenderette had sheathed her sword as she destroyed the last warship in the sea. She said nothing as she walked back to the ship. While she was walking she turned her head to see a man overlooking the sight of the destruction. That man was one of the adjusters, Takehito Asama who had been hired by Minaka himself to be the lead adjuster to the first disciplinary squad and the first five alien beings to be awakened, the Sekirei.

Takehito sighed yet again at the sight of the aftermath of the battle.

"Oh, Is it over!?" called out another voice that belonged to Minaka himself, he wore a flamboyant white cape, white suit, white everything excluding the black tie.

"Yep, in an instant." He responded

"Excellent, I knew it was the right call to have you adjust them." just as he said that he was climbing down form a ledge that was above Takehito's but his footing gave way and he landed in a crumpled heap.

"OOF!" he wheezed out."

"I know which is surprising… but I don't feel like I have achieved anything at all." He said as his hair shadowed his eyes as he looked at the aftermath.

"Even though I have understood the basis of Over-technology and created something that far surpasses anything human related. The results are all the same from the actions of human beings."

"Really? I find this rather exciting in a way." Minaka responded rather enthusiastically to which Takehito turned his head and raised an eyebrow at him to see his manic grin and stared into his exhausted looking eyes that held bags under them.

"But a lot of people died."

"They asked for it." he responded uncaringly.

"They looked down on the power of the gods. It's pretty simple"

Takehito said nothing as he turned around and looked at the Sekirei squad that was just heading back.

"Besides Asama-kun, I have a brilliant plan I just recently came up with! Why don't we resurrect the time of the-"

"Shh!" Takehito shushed Minaka with a finger raised to his own lips.

"Eh, Nanda?"

"Do you hear that?"

Indeed they did and they could hear it coming closer.

"I thought you said it was over Asama-kun?" questioned Minaka with scrunched up brows mock frowning him.

"So did I, but apparently they are that stubborn. Give me a sec, I'll call them back here to handle it." he reached into his pocket to grab out a flip phone and called Sekirei number two, Matsu.

*Click!* Matsu picked up the cell phone on the other end. "Hello?"

"Matsu were you sure you it was all clear?"

"What do you mean? I double checked and there was nothing except this submarine that's been keeping its distance for a while. Why'd you ask?"

"Can't you hear the sounds of jet engines?"

"Now that you mention it… how did that manage to sneak past my access search?"

"Must be a stealth fighter. You would've been able to detect it if you had your access search ability on"

"Makes sense, But that doesn't matter now as we can see it from here it's using the clouds as cover."

Takehito looked at the source of the noise and he could barely see the appearance of an arrowhead like jet heading their way as it descended from the clouds and coming closer to the island.

Takehito didn't know why there was only one Stealth plane, which he suddenly had a bad feeling. What if this was a last desperate attempt to deny them their achievements by dropping it's payload of whatever it was carrying. He hoped that it wasn't anything containing a nuclear warhead to blow the island to oblivion.

"Take that jet out, whatever it's going to do I don't want it happening on this island!" he ordered by shouting down the phone and hung up.

(With the disciplinary squad)

"Muu, he didn't need to shout down the phone." Matsu pouted while rubbing her left ear.

"What's so important about this jet? Kazehana questioned as she tilted her head.

"Whatever it is, it could be carrying something dangerous like a bomb."

"Kukuku, they really are that desperate." Karasuba chuckled at the supposedly desperate attempt from the alliance.

"Kazehana." Miya called out to Kazehana.

"Hai~" she sang out and she walked in front of them.

"Flower Banquet." She chanted out her ability that was a powerful pocket of wind blasting at its target.

Just before the wind could hit's target the jet suddenly dived and dodged the sudden wind.

"Ara?" she raised an eyebrow in surprise..

"Hmm? What's this? It appears you missed your target, perhaps you should lay off the sake." Karasuba quipped about her drinking habits and her aim.

"I'm sure it was just a fluke, He shouldn't be able to see that attack coming, and no one can predict the wind." She assured them and tried again.

Only to miss a second time as it veered off to the right.

"Eh?" now she was really surprised it wasn't luck after all. It happened to be a talented pilot, but what they didn't know was that this pilot was augmented both biologically and cybernetically and that his reactions are on par to superhuman levels.

"You were saying?" Karasuba raised an eyebrow.

"Muu, okay now you've asked for it." she did a grin as if to say challenge accepted towards the jet.

She gathered more wind in her palms, compressed it and blasted it straight at the jet and once it got closer to the jet it exploded outwards the Flak shell only pockets of compressed air exploding. She didn't stop there as she kept on sending out a barrage of wind at her target and even sent out hurricane force winds to try and catch it off guard.

But this jet was just avoiding them all like a pro as it banked left and right, dived and flew upwards and even did a few barrel rolls. It even flew through one of her winds not even phased about the impact.

"Well, this one appears to be very stubborn." Said Karasuba obviously amused.

"Matsu. Can you tell us what you have found out about that aircraft?" Miya requested off of Matsu in her commanding voice.

"Well, it's a stealth aircraft obviously but I don't detect anything that could threaten us apart from a few chain guns and missiles, either way it is not enough to destroy the ship. I have to look in deeper through the interior as the exterior is somewhat trying to block my senses, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"So what is it doing here then?" Mutsu voiced out his thoughts.

Suddenly Matsu's eye widened in shock "Matte! I am detecting a huge power source coming from within that jet! But it's weird, it seems to be…Alive?"

Every sekirei raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure you didn't just detect the pilot?"

Matsu shook her head "My powers don't work like that, they specialize in technology and I am telling you that there is something in that jet that is highly advanced, sentient and feels like a human."

Karasuba snorted. "A human? Giving off that type of energy, don't make me laugh. This one is just going to die like the rest. Which is why Kazehana needs to take him out but she can't seem to do that today." Karasuba sneered at Kazehana.

"Oh shut it Karasuba, my aim is spot on. It's just that he is that good of a pilot." Kazehana shot back a mild glare back at Karasuba to which she shrugged it off.

"Erm guys? I think the jet is about to launch a missile." Matsu warned.

Just as the jet had gotten close enough to the island by flying low, a hatch had opened and the passenger of the jet was seen lowered down by a lift and he was seen lying down on a panel with his lower body fitted into an electromagnetic repulsion gun by the looks of it.

"Get ready it's about to fire something!" Matsu called out.

They half expected it to be a missile as they could easily take that out seeing that it flies only straight.

But what they didn't expect was the man sized projectile being shot out of the jet at supersonic speed levels of somewhere between Mach 3-5 as they heard the sound barrier being broken just after it had been shot out.

The Sekireis, Minaka and Takehito were caught off guard by the sudden speed as it had reached the island in just under three seconds. Whatever it was, it was going so fast that it was separating the water slightly as it was flying just 7 meters above the water.

Miya however saw that it wasn't a projectile, but a man, and he was heading straight for her.

The man had re-oriented himself in the air and extended his leg in front of him. The air drag had lifted him up slightly so he would avoid hitting the bedrock of the island.

Miya had just a few seconds to move before she crouched low towards the ground before the robotic looking man zoomed right past her as he barely missed his target. The other sekireis that were standing right next to Miya felt the shockwave hit them as the man/projectile shot right past them, but they remained still excluding Matsu who stumbled briefly as she was not on par with the rest of her sisters and brother with physical training. A few seconds after that they were hit by a shower of water droplets coming from the shockwave that dragged a lot of water with it.

Then the strange being raised his arm and drew his sword and jammed it into the ground as a brake to slow him down, but left a deep cut into the island that stretched a long way from the Sekireis. After using the sword as a grip to pull himself onto the ground he then used his feet to embed himself deep into the bedrock that kicked up a lot of dust, stones and rock.

As the dust settled the unknown intruder to the Sekireis was crouched down low with his left leg extended that acted as the main brake on the ground. The figure within the dust cloud was revealed to be Naruto in his advance custom augmented cyborg body specially made by his beloved sister. He was crouched down facing them with his right arm now on the ground supporting his body and his left hand grasping his blade's handle that had now been withdrawn back into the sheath.

The Sekireis were mostly silent but some were unnerved at the entrance of this intruder who happened to invade in the most bizarre way that was downright dangerous on a normal human body, even for a Sekirei only the strongest could perhaps walk away without a scratch.

It was mostly Matsu who was unnerved the most as she could sense that this was no ordinary human as he was mostly cybernetically and biologically augmented and he was by far the most advanced thing she had ever witnessed coming from the humans.

Kazehana was eyeing him cautiously along with Mutsu but both of them felt a bit unnerved at the presence of this stranger as he was oozing bolts of electricity that coursed over his entire body.

Karasuba felt the presence and smirked savagely with a bloodthirsty grin. She knew that this was no ordinary human than those other pathetic pieces of trash they call warriors in her point of view.

Miya however was the calmest of the five Sekirei squad as she stared with a cold piercing gaze at this stranger that dared to invade the island, but on the inside she was surprised and curious of how this human had almost landed a hit on her and she also felt a tingling sensation from the power he held.

Matsu made a quick access search to get a closer look on this stranger as she can feel the advanced technology just exuding from him that made her feel a little excited but kept that feeling down due to the tense atmosphere.

"Guys… you may want to be careful around this one." Matsu said nervously

"Matsu, What did you sense?" Miya could understand her nervousness as she wasn't accustomed to battle, especially if she was close to the enemy. But her warning had caught her interest. What was so worrying about this human?

"This guy is alive but at the same time he is not, also he is way more advanced than what those guys have."

"How advanced?" asked Mutsu Curiously.

"Technology wise I would say it comes pretty close to ours, but I wouldn't know as I do not know much about cyborgs nor have I seen one in my short life."

"A cyborg!?" Kazehana gasped. Now that was a shock.

(Where Minaka and Takehito are)

Up on the cliff Minaka and Takehito were gaping at the site with their eyes wide open in shock as they could clearly see and hear them from there, Minaka especially was more surprised. "Nanda? Did she say cyborg?"

"Yes Minaka you heard her. How the hell did anyone create something like that? Did they somehow acquire Over-technology?"

"No that's impossible. I completely understand Over-technology even what it looks like, that however is something different."

"But… it's alive, it's part human. How is that possible?"

Minaka only grinned as a mad glint shone from his eyes. "Well, the only way to find out is to capture it. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked Takehito.

"Be careful Minaka he looks dangerous," Takehito's eyes narrowed at Minaka as he warned him. He did not like where this was going.

"That's why we have the Sekirei guarding this island from invaders because it's their job. You have adjusted them accordingly and they have produced fantastic results. Do you not have faith in their abilities to do the job accordingly?" he said still grinning while pushing up his glasses.

"I never said that I did, it's just that we do not know what we are dealing with here."

"We shall find out about that soon enough, they are about to begin the battle." Minaka pointed over to the Sekireis and cyborg down below.

(Back to the shore)

Naruto raised his head with his visor covering his face as he gazed upon his targets, no noe could see his face as the visor prevented that. He then got back on his own two feet with his right hand still on the handle.

Miya then took this chance to step forward and confront this unknown intruder.

"Identify yourself." She demanded of him.

"….." she received no answer but a blank stare and lifeless silence.

Miya gazed sternly at Naruto as if she was piercing through the visor as if to intimidate him. But he just stood there, waiting.

"Hmm? It appears as if our new victim is mute, how sad. But it does not matter, orders are orders. Anyone caught trespassing is to be subdued, if they resist?*Shink!*(Draws blade)* well at least I'm hoping that you do." Karasuba grinned savagely.

Naruto caught the action of the blade being drawn slightly out of the sheath and immediately took the action as a sign of a threat. Naruto then proceeded to lean forward slightly and tense his augmented lower leg muscles and grasping onto his sword handle tightly.

Karasuba saw this action and assumed that he was getting prepared to strike but she will not allow that.

She drew her sword in an instant and charged at her opponent with a blood thirsty cry unheeding the cries of her teammates to come back and the leader's stern gaze of disapproval. Miya had little expectations out of this fight. Sure he may look odd and quite frightening but it wouldn't make much of a difference between the other humans that were here previously.

Karasuba was like a blur true to the reports from the eyes of many surviving witnesses and aerial reconnaissance. But to Naruto, she was decent enough but nothing special. As she came closer Naruto went into a sword drawing stance with the sheath at his waist and finger on the trigger of the sheath and his hand hovering over the handle of the HF blade.

Karasuba could see what he was doing but she was far too pumped up on adrenaline and bloodlust to care whatever the hell he was doing. "Who cares?" She would've said. she just wanted to kill him and be done with it. So when she reached Naruto she slashed downwards intending to cut open his head.

But what Karasuba didn't expect was when she was within range was when Naruto pressed down on the trigger for the blade to be released, and by released it was actually shot out like a gun to which Naruto easily caught the handle and slashed diagonally upwards.

The HF blade thad had been charged up on a special energy exclusive for the blade with red arcs of electricity dancing on the blade and the swordsman's body. The blade met her specially made sword that was made exclusively by MBI but knocked the blade straight off of its trajectory with a heavy clang that seemed to echo all over the island. Karasuba not expecting a mere human to block her attack was stunned at the level of power that went into the strike. She could still feel the vibrations coming from her sword at the point of impact and the electricity currents running through her blade that was discharged from the strike from Naruto's blade.

Speaking of the blade it looked like a master piece with its crimson appearance like it had bathed in the blood of 1000 enemies that had forever stained the sword of that colour. But then she thought about the owner that was brought into that sword drawing strike of his.

'Wha-what was that power? This human couldn't possibly have that kind of power.' She had thought about her situation but was still in mild shock from the surprise and how off guard she had been caught off. In fairness no one had expected the stranger to parry her attack.

But suddenly her survival instincts started to kick back in now realizing that she was in danger she barely moved just in time to jump away from a counterstrike but the blade slightly met her shoulder drawing a small splash of blood. Karasuba jumped back towards her teammates and now realized a small burning pain emanating from her left shoulder. "I've been…cut?" She muttered as she stared at the sight of her own blood drawn by a human. "He drew first blood. He made me bleed. A human… a fucking human dared to do this to Me." she gnashed her teeth together as she contained her own rage at the prospect of a human making her bleed.

But then she suddenly flipped moods by laughing manically "Kukukukuhahaha!"

The other Sekireis watched her wearily as they backed away from her. They too were shocked and surprised to see a human best Karasuba in a counter attack and successfully drawing first blood on her while many humans from the past three invasion forces had failed to do so.

While Karasuba was having her own moment, Naruto was staring at her blankly showing no emotion through the visor. What the sekireis didn't know as of yet was that there was a third party observing all of this.

(Back in the sub)

Naruko and the agent however were observing the combat live feed that was streaming live footage directly through his eyes while Naruko was operating through the terminal controls. The terminal controls were basically a high tech laptop that would not be released into the market for many years to come. With the terminal Naruko can relay orders to Naruto and he will obey them without fault. She can also adjust the level of power that goes through his body.

Normally the Russian scientists and agents would forbid her from going near it due to suspicions that she would mess with the programming, which was why they hired an agent to watch over for anything that she may attempt to do.

The agent that was watching the footage was curious about something "I thought you said that the High Frequency blade can cut through anything?"

"It can." She replied simply.

"So why didn't it cut through her sword?"

"Because I haven't ordered him to turn on the sword, well it is on but it is running at 10%."

"Why 10%?"

"It is about at the level of a normal Katana but the vibrations are less so it can't cut through inanimate objects because the HF blade is at its lowest frequency to that it can give out concussive shockwaves upon impact due to Naruto's enhanced strength, but those swords of theirs I detected are not ordinary and can certainly take a hit without shattering the blade."

"Any reason as to why you are holding him back?"

"Combat data, I wish to learn more about these strange beings, and I must say that silver or gray haired woman can certainly move fast on her feet."

"Da, definitely not human." The agent agreed for a brief moment until he turned a stern gaze at her."I will allow your field testing scenario and intelligence gathering for now but it is essential that he must dispose of them so that we can gain access onto the island."

"Hai, hai I know that. It won't take long." Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Make sure it doesn't. The United Nations is breathing down our necks because of the risk we are taking here."

Naruko snorted "I bet they will after they learn your involvements in the gulf war and many other places."

"Spare me your humour Namikaze now get back to work."

Naruko did just that with a frown and stared intently at the footage she was witnessing, At least… that was what she was hoping for it to look like.

In truth she was actually discreetly looking at the coding that was in a side menu set up near the video player. She peeked at a few of the codes and some of them she could recognize like activating certain power boosts and whatnot, but what she really was looking for was a way to deactivate or remove the virus and the bomb that was implanted in him without raising suspicion on her herself.

While Naruko did really want to witness this fight to which it was getting even more fascinating to watch every minute of it before she could attempt to scramble through the coding for any possibilities. She did this for a while before spotting a potential clue that may lead to the virus program. 'Naruko's eyes shimmered in hope 'Yes! I think I may have found a way in, now all I have to do is crack the code.'

Naruko entered the key commands and successfully managed to crack through the security software coding until her eyes widened in horror as she found nothing that could help her free her brother. And then the sound of a gun being primed and aimed at the back of her head.

"We were warned by the scientists that you most likely would attempt something like this if we were to let you near the terminal programming. So they lent me a list of the most crucial coding on here for me if I were to catch you breaking into even one of them. Unfortunately for you, you appear to have fell for the honeypot trap as what the computer nerds called it."

Naruko scowled at the man 'Shit! I was careless. Of course the scientist would've made some counter measures for me like they always have.'

The agent then lowered his gun "Now I have been ordered to dispose of you and your brother if you were to sabotage this operation, but I'm not a terrible person. You however are irreplaceable. Nobody can match your level of intelligence and pioneering so I think that would've been a waste if you asked me. So next time don't act irrationally and intending to play the heroine for your dear brother and just do the task that you were given and no more snooping around on the terminal. I would know if you do, and if you do?..." He said while waving the detonator in front of her face while she glared at him even more in hatred of the man and the detonator "You get the picture."

Her only chance to free her brother was wasted and now became even harder to achieve her life goal, dream and ambition. This was her only chance that she had ever gotten close to achieving. But she was such a coward that she couldn't stand up to the shady Russian agents and warmongering military officials. Who would? She was effectively surrounded by them 24/7 in the military bases where they have their eyes always open and watching her every move. It was just too risky to even attempt to resist against them while her brother was vulnerable.

She had no choice but to obey and went back to operating the terminal and gathered more data on these strange phenomenal beings.

 **(Back on Kamikura) (Battle theme: It has to be this way Metal gear rising sountrack, i own nothing okay I don't need to keep telling anyone about this)**

Karasuba was now stepping up her game while every slash was now stronger and faster. When Karasuba was brought out of that temporary mad episode, she dashed towards Naruto at a speed that would leave a normal human losing track of her easily, but not to Naruto. The savage Sekirei prepared her swing to strike upwards from below her left hip but Naruto easily saw it coming and positioned his sword to intercept and block her sword accordingly. The blades between the two opposing sides clashed against each other sending out another mini shockwave, spewing out sparks and electricity.

"Ngh!" Karasuba grunted at the impact but was then surprised to find that Naruto had pushed her sword back. Karasuba then lost grip on her sword and slipped out of her hand and ended up causing her to drop her blade and Naruto's blade slid straight off and smashed into the bedrock and narrowly missing her by inches.

*BOOM!* Naruto smashed through the bedrock with his sword releasing a concussive shockwave from the blade, digging up a sizeable chunk of the island and sending chunks of rock and dust everywhere.

Karasuba was launched away from her opponent because of the blast that came from his sword. The adrenaline rush and the bloodlust she got out of this battle cancelled out most of the pain and the dizziness she received from the blast. She was not seriously injured, she just got lucky to escape with a few minor cuts and a bruise on her sword hand but that was nothing to her.

After collecting her sword she went back into the fight again, this time more faster than before and more ferocious in her attacks.

Miya and the rest of her team excluding Karasuba were on the side-lines observing the fight, some not believing what they were seeing. After a few days and many hours battling many human soldiers, none ever came close to making them to go all out, so their expectations of humanity ever bringing up a good fight were very slim.

But now this new contender has come out of nowhere and proved their expectations wrong, or he is something far beyond a simple human if you could even call him that.

Miya observed closely at Naruto's actions. Watching his every move, every strike, every hit he took. His power and strength was abnormal and his reaction timing was ridiculously fast, like he knows where the next strike will hit so he moves his sword into position and predicts the next chance he could get to counter attack.

Karasuba was indeed a powerful opponent to face even she would admit to that but still nowhere near her level of power and strength, she more excels in speed and swiftness. But Karasuba is a berserker on the field where she held no grace like Miya's swordplay instead opting for a more savage and brutal assault, it also leads up to predictability for the opponent to counter her moves whenever she gets angry or her bloodlust takes control and unfortunately both had taken over her.

While her moves were clearly predictable, hardly anyone could counter in time to avoid her attacks, humans especially as they are too slow to avoid her attacks and end up being slaughtered. But for Naruto, he was like what you would face in a video game where the AI difficulty was set to hard/brutal mode where the computer can predict your every move.

And Karasuba was the player fighting the secret boss only to find out that the difficulty level was much higher than the rest she had defeated before. Karasuba became very frustrated at finding out that her opponent was not even trying, instead he was blocking, dodging and counter attacking. She hated that.

"Why are you not attacking!? Are you just going to keep on running you fucking coward!? Come on and fight seriously!" She roared as she charged at Naruto and smashing his sword away, overpowering his strike by putting more strength in her arms. She then turned her sword and swung downwards intending to cut him open on his shoulder.

Naruto quickly jumped away only receiving a minor cut into his shoulder, surprisingly she managed to draw blood through his shoulder guard, only a little but it definitely brought the message to him and his sister watching through his eyes.

(With Naruko)

Naruko looked at the damage statistics data and scowled.

'That bitch actually wounded Onii chan, granted it's only a small cut but still she tried to kill him. Ok you rabid dog you've asked for it and now the gloves are coming off.'

Naruko then entered a few commands for Naruto to turn on the power for the sword and switched tactics to go on the offense.

(Kamikura Island)

Matsu stood still with mild surprise glinting in her eyes, not at the fact that Karasuba had finally managed to break through his guard and get a hit on him and wounding him even if it was a small cut that went quite deep. No, what really surprised her was that he barely or didn't make a single flinch of pain, unlike many humans they all react badly to pain even if it was a small cut.

'What is he? Is he some sort of machine/cyborg? No, impossible, the humans wouldn't have the capabilities of making such technology. Minaka assured us that we would not have anything to worry about what the humans would throw at us.' She thought.

After Karasuba made her point across by slashing into his shoulder, Naruto then shifted position into a more offensive stance and Matsu caught him flicking a switch on the sword and the sword was now powering up and humming with power and the sword was now glowing crimson red and crackling with red electricity dancing across the blade.

Karasuba was now grinning madly at her opponent accepting her challenge. But just as she was about reengage her attack; Miya appeared in front of her in an instant stopping her from her reckless attempt.

"Stand down Karasuba." She ordered

"Get out of my way Miya" she glared at her leader in anger at the fact that she interfered in her fight.

"It's best that we take this threat down together, you wasted enough time with the intruder enough."

"Tch…" she spat in frustration. "Just don't get in my way."

"Ara… so now all of us have to team up to take him down? A bit over kill don't you think?" Kazehana mused.

"Overkill or not, I am getting bad vibes from this one." Mutsu frowned.

"Hmph ! Then run away if you are so scared."

"No Kara-tan he has a point, I can sense power building up from his sword and his whole body is getting stronger." Matsu said nervously from behind a rock while her head was peeking out.

And indeed he was getting stronger as they could feel power just emanating from his body, especially his sword.

Naruto then sheathed his sword and brought his left foot forward and his right foot back and went down into a slight crouch by bending his knees. He had his hand hovering over the grip of his sword and his aura was growing stronger.

Matsu's eyes widen as she realized what he was doing. "He's charging an attack!"

Three of the Sekireis prepare themselves for his attack but they gravely underestimated what happened next.

Naruto's stance was producing a lot of power that he was directing straight to his Murasama Blade. And Naruto unlocked the scabbard and the blade shot out of the scabbard at blinding speeds shooting a crimson crescent energy blast that flew off the blade.

The unexpected attack, while it did surprise many that were currently watching the fight, but it almost did catch them off guard if Sekirei No 5, Mutsu, hadn't erected a bedrock barrier in a nick of time to defend the four of the five guardians excluding Matsu as she wasn't directly involved in the fight.

The crimson energy crescent attack struck the bedrock defense and the blast eviscerated a large chunk of the wall and the wall exploded into a plume of smoke like dust that blew everywhere.

"Get ready!" Miya commanded to her subordinates. That attack had forced her to take her opponent more seriously. Throughout the past few weeks and the previous attacks she had low expectations of human capability and military. But this strange human if she could call it that, after a few minutes after his arrival he had smashed her mind set of humans. Now she knew why she should not underestimate them, because they may surprise you.

Karasuba smirked viciously with her bloodthirsty grin plastered on her face. "Impressive. But I'm just getting star-"

 ***Fwoosh!*** from out of the dust and the crumbling rocks, Naruto had suddenly blurred into existence crouched low and his HF blade in a reverse grip raised high behind his back and his right hand placed on the ground. He had suddenly appeared in the center of their formation catching all of them off guard.

"!" the four Sekireis eyes gaped at the sight of Naruto appearing behind them unnoticed.

'What! How did he slip by us unnoticed!? ' Mutsu mentally panicked

'Impossible! No human is that fast!' even Karasuba couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

'Nani? I just felt the wind rush when he moved. He didn't teleport here, he ran here.' Kazehana analysed to herself.

Matsu saw the moment when the cybernetic man just blurred and disappeared as a piece of landscape was dug up from his sprint towards her colleagues. She also saw that he was emitting electricity from his sword and his body. Matsu began to theorize on what he may be and it wouldn't be long before she was forced to believe that the humans or a human have/has achieved the impossible.

Miya was the first to react as she turned to face her foe and swung her sword down upon him. Naruto caught on to her action and rotated his body and brought up his left leg and caught the blade mid swing with his…heel?

Before Miya could contemplate on the reason why the cyborg had a foot like hand, his opponent had already rotated his body and jumped up and swung his right leg around to whip kick her around the face with his left leg still gripped on the blade. Miya brought up her right arm and blocked the kick but the force had caught her off guard and she was sent flying back skidding onto the bed rock.

'Damn it! I underestimated him again.' she reprimanded herself.

Karasuba then saw a chance to cut him in half while he was still airborne. She took the chance to draw even blood and attempted to cut him in two while swinging her sword upwards on right side with her nodachi sword.

But Naruto sensed her coming and rotated his still airborne body and intercepted her blade that was aiming to cut him upwards. While the HF blade was designed to cut through anything, Karasuba's sword and the other two Sekirei's swords were made to be incredibly durable. The blades themselves were made from an alien metal that was discovered on the alien ship. Once the blades collided it let out a large shockwave and loud clang between the two blades clashing against each other.

Karasuba slightly winced at the level of strength that he produced; she found his strength a bit unnerving due to the evidence that he showed no strain on his face as she tried to push his blade back. Naruto pushed the sword away and launched himself away by pushing against her Nodachi. He then landed on his open hand and launched himself back up onto to his feet by pushing by pushing himself back up like a spring and then landed on the ground perfectly like a pro Olympic gymnast.

Then he brought up his sword and went into a Kendo martial art Ko Gasumi stance that that the three sword wielding Sekireis recognized. He was directly challenging them.

The three sword type Sekireis went into their own stances as well that were similar to kendo but kind of like their own style of it. They then waited while Kazehana was behind the three Sekireis who was to provide mid-long range support and to also protect Matsu.

After a tense minute second wait and there was still no movement coming from either of them. Naruto stood in the same stance like a dormant machine while the Sekireis were trained to become patient but one in particular was never good at being patient.

Karasuba grew so impatient that she ignored the lessons taught to her and charged at her opponent and forcing her teammates to charge as well much to their chagrin. Naruto anticipated the attack and then made his move by parrying her strike and pushed her back only to block the next strike from Mutsu. He then redirected his blade and struck him in the face with his cybernetic fist so fast that Mutsu's head barely moved and his saliva flew out of his mouth. Naruto struck so fast that the sound of metallic knuckles and skin meeting had echoed around the area.

Mutsu stood stock still as if he was petrified from the stunning blow to his face. His sword arm fell limp but his grip on the sword never wavered as the tip of the blade hit the bedrock of the island.

*WHAM!* "Kuh!" Then all of a sudden Mutsu felt all of the air forcefully leaving his lungs as Naruto proceeded to roundhouse kick him in the abdomen, making him fly off of a cliff and into the sea below.

"Mutsu!" Matsu yelled out to him.

"Don't worry Matsu-chan he'll be fine, Mutsu's a lot tougher than he looks." Kazehana assured her.

Matsu nodded to her and turned her attention back to Naruto who was now taking on Miya and Karasuba 2 on 1 and the fight was a fierce flurry of blades. Miya with her strong powerful strikes that seemed to create shockwaves with just a swing of her sword and Karasuba with her vicious onslaught of speed and devastating sword strikes. But this strange being to Matsu was simply matching their level of her sister's strength, power and speed effortlessly.

Something had been bugging her about him and she was going to find out why. 'Wait a moment? Something does not feel right' she mused as she could faintly feel some instinctual connection with this being "Kazehana-tan, could you cover me for a moment?"

"What for?" Kazehana's elegant brow raised in question at what Matsu was planning

"I just want to try something" Matsu pushed up her glasses and began to focus on her powers "Access search!" she called out and began her analysis on the cyborg man in a more in depth observation. But strangely she had gone into a trance.

Kazehana eyed her sister in concern but decided to leave it for now and assume that she knows what she is doing.

What had really happened was that Matsu had somehow been mentally thrown into the mind of another. A mind that was filled torment and despair.

 **(Unknown area)**

Matsu came round and noticed that she was sitting down in a chair that had seen better days. She also noticed that the place she was in was a worn down corridor from an insane asylum/sanatorium. The whole place as dark and the lights were slightly dim and flickered every now and then. The floor was covered with debris and bits of the ceiling that had holes in.

"Wha… what happened? Did my power malfunction?... No, I definitely scanned him but It felt like I was… drawn in" she mused to herself and then surveyed the area and shivered in uneasiness and a tinge of fear. "Where is this place? I was on Kamikura not long ago and now I'm in a insane asylum that's mostly empty."

"Hello!" she called out for someone to hopefully respond… nothing but silence was the reply except the echoes down the corridor of closed doors of reinforced iron that were missing their patients. The only door the seemed to be open was a door that was open from the other end of the hallway. Above the door was a neon green stair sign glowing above the door with the man on the sign heading down.

Against her better judgment and more to do with an instinctual feeling that she feels as if she were being drawn towards something, she started to move towards the door at the other end rather carefully. She reached the door and opened it carefully and peered through to see a spiral staircase heading down.

Suddenly she began to hear footsteps behind her with a clacking of boots on the ground, so she quickly got behind the door and peered through the small gap of the door. What she saw was a guard coming from around a corner from where she first woke up. The guard was dressed like one of those Russian Soviet Spetsnaz forces that she saw who was wearing a balaclava, black tinted goggles and a black spec ops suit patrolling the halls of the asylum.

'Russians?' she mused to herself on what the Russians have to do with the guy they were facing on the island. Then she shook her head as she recognized an insignia on his right shoulder as he passed the door and turned the corner. 'no, that's a soviet soldier. What the hell is up with this place.'

She moved away from the door carefully and turned to the railings of the stair case and peered over. The stair case seemed to be three stories down and at the bottom of the stair case was a lone cell. The feeling in her chest was growing stronger as she knew that she was coming closer to what she was going to face. Matsu pressed a hand over her heart as she found that her breathing had grown heavier. She looked at the door in anticipation and her feelings controlled her desires to move closer to the source.

Matsu bit her lip as the crest on the back of her neck pulsated with power, telling her to move… so she did.

After a long tense minute of walking down the stairs she reached the lone cell, and fortunately for Matsu it was unlocked as she grabbed the handle and pulled it outwards along with the door. The crest now fuelled her desires even stronger than before and it as bugging Matsu as she was unaware of what the feeling may be.

When she peered inside the room it was mostly dark apart from a few computer/TV monitors that were flickering and playing something.

She moved closer to the screens and started to watch the videos.

The first video was of these two cute blonde children celebrating their sixth birthday with their god parents, friends and their parents of whom were some people that she recognized through some of the history and science lessons back on Kamikura. 'Tha-that's Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina! Those were the two that Minaka and Takami idolised. But who were the children?' she mused in her head as she recognized most of the faces in the memories.

The next memory was at some sort of ceremony and both the boy and the girl, who she concluded was the sister and who also appeared to be his twin. The memory showed her that they had won a huge award for their work in robotics and computing. The announcer even said their names when he presented the award to them.

'Naruto and Naruko?… where have I heard those name from?' she scratched her head for answers.

Her answer came from the next memory of it showing a child like Minaka and Takami.

"Ehhh! Minaka and Takami!?" 'Wait a minute now I remember! I sometimes hear him ranting on about this Naruto and Naruko to Takami, saying something of how he has beaten them both once he acquired our tech and the rest of the Sekireis.'

Then all of a sudden the scene changed from the happy memories to a horrific nightmare that turned really quickly. The nightmare showed soldiers being slaughtered and massacred. The man whose eyes Matsu was looking out of was seen in many battlefields and warzones where he was the juggernaut in battle and had killed many from soldier, to rebel, to innocent civilian, the lot. The man paused in front of a mirror and in the reflection saw an over six foot giant wearing heavy Kevlar armor wielding a machine gun, the reflection then turned into static and switched the reflection to the of a nine year old blonde haired, blue eyed child who was crying. And then the image blurred into something horrific and showed a heavily burnt child with bandages wrapped up around him but were all messed up and singes and torn in places. And then the image changed back to the juggernaut robot covered in blood and tears in the armor from battle. And finally it changed to the very same cyborg swordsman they were fighting in Kamikura. And then the screens turned off.

She then heard breathing from behind her and then a heavily hoarse whisper called out to her.

"Who's there?" a voice whispered to her

Matsu froze from both fear and anticipation as her crest had been pulsating with desire that felt even stronger now. Matsu gulped and slowly turned her head around, what she saw when she laid eyes on the mysterious man in front of her was… heart-breaking.

"Ashikabi-sama" she gasped out as she now realized who this person was and what he meant to her and why her crest and heart were drawn to this man. But the state of this man was clenching her heart painfully at the sight of what this man was in.

The man was restricted in a strait jacket and there was what appeared to be a cable plunged into the back of neck straight into the spinal cord. His hair had paled from what it used to be like as did his eyes. They showed a pair of dull blue eyes that showed more of an empty oblivion.

His eyes turned to look at this mysterious female that had somehow gotten inside of his mind.

"Who are you?... You're not dressed like them?... How did you get in here?" the blonde haired man asked of her

"I'm- I'm Sekirei No2 Matsu. I'm… not sure how got I got here."

"Sekirei?... what's that?"

"Well… t-to put it in simple terms… we are aliens."

If the blonde haired man were any normal person he would've snorted mockingly at her. But Naruto smiled in bemusement. "Considering that you somehow got in here I will believe you a little bit. But for an alien to look so…human, it's strange."

Matsu gulped nervously. The state of her Ashikabi was unnerving her. 'How does he sound so calm with the state he is in?' Matsu thought.

"Are you… Naruto Uzumaki ?" she asked of him.

The young man lifted his head up slightly at that with his blond wild and ruffled hair shadowing his eyes. "So I am not completely forgotten yet." He rasped out.

"Minaka often talks about you along with that you used to be his ultimate rival along with your sister." Matsu explained.

At that response Naruto gave out a throaty chuckle "Hn. I see that spaz is still spouting nonsense."

"Ano. He has made great success in the last few years when he first discovered us Sekirei."

"Has he now? Like what for example."

"He is now soon to become the world's most powerful an influential conglomerate since UZU corp was still around."

Naruto's face was impassive but that comment did not sit well with him. "And how did he become so powerful?"

"Since he acquired our tech and revived five of the Sekireis including me."

Naruto snorted. "How typical, it's not his own work yet he claims he has surpassed us."

Matsu tilted her head on slight confusion. "Why is that?"

"Because you five... Sekirei are currently fighting me outside of my mindscape."

Matsu's eyes shot open. Her suspicions were right on the spot, but she did not know how this was possible so she decided to delve deeper into this mystery.

"Mindscape? What do you mean by that."

"The clue is in the name, it's a place where mentally I have retreated myself to. It is the only place where I would be partially safe. But I can't stop the memories from haunting me." he murmured out like he was mentally exhausted.

"Those screens, I have seen the … footage." She trembled at the thought of it.

"Not footage…memories," He corrected her. "Memories of a past I wish to forget, the pain and suffering that I have caused to them," he said out more harshly. "Even though I am in this cybernetic body where I shouldn't feel the pain."

"But how can you even feel pain in that body?" she said while remembering the sight of his cyborg body and this tormented and tortured body in front of her.

"You always feel it Matsu..." he said to her like a quiet whisper now looking her straight in the eye. The eye contact made her shiver through the connection. It felt cold and then suddenly it turned darker.

Then suddenly Naruto dashed right in front of her and stopped directly in front of her face due to the cable that's plugged into his neck preventing him from going further. Matsu then felt a painful surge of memories being forced into her head like a downloaded file into a hard drive.

When she looked back into Naruto's eyes they changed from the apathetic calm into a man who has suffered and seen many things, a man of regret and sadness.

The next thing he said was almost like he had fallen into madness.

"BUT. YOU. DON'T. HAVE .TO. FEAR IT!" he chanted out and his breathing felt more erratic.

"ARGHH!" Matsu cried out when she felt the connection from her Ashikabi growing stronger and near unstable. The memories showed her his suffering of all of the wars and death he had to go through and live with. She experienced the worst of the worst.

Afghanistan.

The fall of the soviet union.

Chechnya.

Gergogia.

The Gulf War.

He had lived through and fought through the majority of most of the wars and conflicts throughout the late 1980s the 1990s and coming into the early 2000s.

The vision that were being forced into her head were places such as those but him taking part in all of the conflicts.

"Pain…" he said, his tone of voice spoke pain and his eyes were trembling as he spoke to her and a vision appeared in her mind that showed Naruto in his early cyborg model donning a full Kevlar riot gear and smashing his way through a horde of angry mobs in the cold streets of Moscow with his metal riot shield and baton, uncaring if he hurt or killed anyone of them. Even the blood that stained the snow crimson red didn't faze him.

His baton unmercifully struck it's victims with such brutality that the streets were bathed in blood and incapacitated victims. He couldn't even feel any pain nor could he comprehend theirs. The mobs were futilely striking back at him with a vengeance with their makeshift weapons or melee weapons they brought with them to the riots but it proved nothing but broken limbs and faces in return. Some tried more violent and destructive methods like Molotov cocktails but he either caught them and snuffed the fire out, batted them away with his baton onto some other unfortunate victim or blocked it with his shield. Some even relented to just shooting him if anyone of the mobs were that desperate or owned a firearm, but it was no use since he shrugged the bullets off and he returned fire in kind with his own firepower.

"Heartbreak…" another vision showed a mission where he was tasked in abducting people from their homes in Afghanistan and parts of Eastern Europe. Snatching loved ones from their family and friends no matter if it was man, woman or child. Their cries of desperation were haunting to hear from the parents, lovers, children etc. Mothers charged at Naruto hitting him with all of her might but Naruto responded by pushing them away or knocking them unconscious. The only thing he could hear was the wailing from the children that would cry out for their parents.

"Loss…" another memory flashed up in Matsu's head that showed Naruto in Afghanistan standing above a barren battlefield filled with corpse from a particular village. The inhabitants housed the rebels at the time and Naruto just waltzed right through the front door and massacred the whole village. He stood in front of dead rebel who was being held by his wife who wailed at her loss.

"DEATH…" He said with a more hoarse voice that sounded very rough and harsh. The last memory showed him his entire bloody career as a weapon from the beginning from his juggernaut robotic body to his highly advanced cyberneticaly enhanced body that was once lost. He killed many and spared nobody. His weapons from being the awesome firepower of handheld DSHK heavy machine guns gunning down hostile helicopters, to the deadly high tech futuristic HF blades that is said to cut through anything once turned on.

"It never stops. This endless cycle of pain, it's constant."

"Na-Naru-to-Tan… please stop" Matsu pleaded for him to stop the flow of memories that was surging into her Sekirei core. It pained her as well to feel his suffering.

Naruto then snapped out of his brief slip into madness. He shook his head to knock himself out of that mind-set, "Sorry… that wasn't me just now…it was fear talking just then."

"…Why"

"Hmm?"

"Why would they force you to suffer like this!? What happened to you for you to do such horrible things!?"

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. "At first it was supposed to save me from my suffering of the wounds that I received back in Chernobyl. The remaining family I had left were devastated, my sister even more so. So out of an act of desperation they stole a project from right underneath the soviet's noses and transferred my consciousness from flesh to machine. My sister was the mind of the whole project, planning and designing what was best for my body. But the soviets caught onto their scent and found us at the wrong time. Once they discovered what I was, their greed possessed their morality and converted me into their personal weapon that wherever they point towards I go over there and take out the threat that they deem dangerous." He explained to her.

Matsu gasped in shock "Your sister!... She was responsible for all of this..."

Naruto sighed and shook his head "She is not entirely to blame for all of it, she just didn't take into account that the soviets have good trackers. As for why she enhanced my body with cybernetics, well it was either lay in a hospital waiting for death and she would not cope well with that. She is very affectionate about me as I care deeply for her, I still do. Once the soviets captured us she didn't have much choice and was forced to work for the soviets. It was the only way for her to keep a close eye on me and finish what she started. The downside to that was that I was to be used as a weapon. She hated turning me into something that ends lives but she still continued to watch over me and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"An opportunity," he raised his head to stare at Matsu in her eyes. "Naruko is not evil, granted what she did was morally wrong but she acted out of desperation and a desire for me to get back on my feet, but don't judge her too harshly. I understand why she did it. If the same accident happened to Naruko I may have done the same thing. The bond we share is a very special one, I'm not saying I forgive her it's just that I can't hate and blame her for what she did. We did promise each other to change the world one day as we both stood side by side."

Matsu clenched her tightly and she nodded at his decision. "Why hasn't she helped you so far...?"

"She does help me,"He interrupted. "So far she has prevented my mind from being completely wiped. Add to the facts that she is heavily monitored by the soviet remnants. It was always her main priority to wake me up, the problem is that the soviets are getting smarter, they won't give me up so easily." Naruto explained.

Then suddenly Naruto's eyes flew open and his body suddenly violently jolted and he let out a silent shout of agony as the cable dug in deeper into his neck and it glowed with power that was injected into his body. His eyes emanated an ethereal bred hue that radiated power along the same ethereal red circuit like veins spread out all over his skin.

"Naruto!" Matsu cried as she rushed to side. Once she approached him she gasped once his eyes blinked and then turned into a blood red shade and then looked straight into her own eyes.

"It seems that they want to end this quickly so they're forcing Naruko to use it…"

"Use what?

"Maelstrom mode as my sister called, Ripper mode by the ex-soviets… she's been forced to release the inhibitors and activate the secondary core that had previously been installed into me, so basically they're pushing my power up to maximum output. Not only that but it seems they have sent an order to send in my secondary weapons. "

"Nani!"

"Naruko only wanted to incapacitate you all but all four of your teammates are proving to be quite a challenge. I'm sorry but I have no control over this so don't think too badly of me for what happens next."

(Back on Kamikura)

Miya for the first time felt slightly exhausted and her body ached with all of the pains that ached and burned through her body along with the rest of her team including Mutsu who had climbed back up the cliff and was now drenched in sea water. She fared much better than her teammates however, Karasuba was bruised and was littered with cuts and blood in various places of her body, but she never relented to tiredness and would keep up the onslaught of her opponent.

Mutsu was the same except that he carried more bruises than slashes; one in particular covered the majority of his shoulder that Naruto slashed with the blunt side of his blade. His scarf was lost to the sea and his suit was ruined with blood, cuts, tears and seawater.

And Kazehana had the least as she kept her distance and was protecting Matsu as she was still in her trance.

Karasuba then cursed as Naruto swept away her sword strike.

"Shit! Why won't you die!" she said furiously.

As she recalled through her onslaught, the only injuries Naruto had on him were minor compared to the rest, only cuts and scrapes covered his armoured Body. They hadn't made him bleed yet.

"How is he not tired?" Kazehana wondered about the fact that he is not even showing signs of fatigue.

"I guess that he could do this all day." Mutsu muttered out

Back on the cliff that overlooked the battlefield the two scientists were very concerned about the way things have turned.

"Takehito? Why haven't the discipline squad thrashed this one man already?" Minaka asked his fellow colleague with tone that had wiped off his buffoonish antics and more into an expression of someone who hates losing and was about to lose himself any second.

"I don't understand it myself. I've set the adjustments to an adequate level that would easily take out the three invasion forces, but this is something I couldn't have foreseen. Just who the hell would have this kind of technology?" Takehito answered feeling a tense between the two.

Takehito had the right to be concerned because of the valuable alien tech and the sekireis are held up inside the ship sleeping.

Minaka however was a different case but had the same worries as the other scientist. Minaka was obsessed with this new age of the gods mythological bullshit that he always refers to whenever he discusses about his effed up future plans. He believed that no one could step up to the power of the sekireis, but he was late proven wrong by this mysterious being that had thrown a hammer straight into his beliefs and further delayed and put his plans into near jeopardy.

Before Minaka could lash out in childish anger he then a brainwave and then immediately calmed down but still retained his serious side but with a mix of craziness in his grin and eyes. He then went and pulled out a satellite phone. "You just can't rely on anyone these days, at times like these you have to do things yourself…*Phone Dialling! Kerchank!* Moshi moshi! do you have it ready?... You do?... good then you have my permission to activate the jinkis…"

"What! Minaka you can't, we haven't tested them thoughly yet!" Takehito interjected his objection towards that crazy idea of Minakas.

"I so can and I will Takehito, I'm only going to remove their limiters temporarily."

"But…"

"But nothing Takehito, my plans have only just begun and I will not lose the game on the Prolouge level! That would be too embarrassing." Minaka ignored Takehito objections and gave the orders to activate the Jinki.

Elsewhere, Eight crystal like mysterious artefacts that appear to have a spherical bead encased in a crystalline shell that is engraved with a number for each one. all eight of them shone with power as the alien machine and computers powered up the crystals and then sent out a pulse of power that all five of the sekirei felt from their own cores.

All four of the Sekireis eyes widen when they cores just ignited with power erupting through them. Miya however was incredibly annoyed with Minaka and his blatant misuse of its powers. Karasuba didn't mind the extra power and in fact accepted the helpful power boost while Mutsu and Kazehana didn't seem to mind either as long as the battel gets wrapped up ASAP.

'That fool! Does he have any idea how catastrophically dangerous they can be if he messes around with an artefact as powerful as that?' Miya seethed mentally.

"*Sigh!* it seems they have resorted to desperate measures" Mutsu muttered.

"Well I guess it can't be helped, he really did give us quite a thrashing."

Karasuba snorted indignantly. "Not that it matters anymore, because now I will show him why he shouldn't have fucked with me." she smirked while also showing a malicious grin and her aura was oozing with anticipation and bloodlust.

Kazehana and Mutsu both simultaneously sweat dropped in nervousness at the fact that they have to work with the psychopath. Miya just looked on apathetically and remained calm and cool even though she could feel the power buzzing through her own core.

While Miya and the rest were exploding with power Miya observed her opponents reaction…nothing. Miya raised a curious eyebrow. "He really is a machine if he could'nt feel the raw power coming from our cores." She mused to herself before preparing to engage.

Back on the sub moments before Naruko was operating Naruto. Naruko was furiously tapping away on the keyboard to keep an eyeful watch on Naruto's actions in the fight. She didn't want any fatalities as she found these humanoid aliens to be fascinating and was better off to remin alive than to simply kill them.

While she would be damn proud of her successful revolutionary design on Naruto's body. She hadn't expected them to be so resilient thus far. Granted she made Naruto to hold back on his power and lessen the frequency on the blade, they have gained her respect.

But soon that respect transformed into awe when Naruto's sensors picked up energy spikes emitting from all five of them, the red head included. Speaking of the red head Naruko was wondering on why she hasn't moved? Knocked unconscious maybe?

"Woah!" she jumped up in surprise.

"What now?" The impatient agent grunted out gruffly.

"They seem to have gotten a power boost from somewhere. We're picking up energy spikes from two different locations. Such as, the five powerhouses in front of Naruto, and the alien ship that appears to be the main source of where their power is coming from."

"So they have gotten stronger from this?"

"Apparently so" Naruko nodded.

The agent pinched his nose and then let out a frustrated sigh "Then perhaps if you didn't decide to mess around with them and just kill them then maybe they wouldn't have decided to turn the tables on us."

Naruko shrugged "Well in my defence I think they are better off alive so we could learn about them."

"Unfortunately the Kremlin doesn't share the same sentiments as you. They want them dead."

Naruko clenched her teeth in resentment. "By Kremlin do you mean the remnants of the old soviet union that act behind the scenes behind the president of Russia's and their governments back?"

"Do not compare us to those traitors. Russia will always be the soviet union that we have worked so hard to maintain our best interests for it. With the technology on that then we are ensured that the soviet union will be revived once again, and not anyone will be able to stop the inevitable, not them, not the americans,not the Chinese, not NATO, nobody, and especially not you or your freak of a brother!"

Naruko barely restrained her emotions in by just clenching her fists until they turn pale and then popped due to the pressure.

"Need I remind you that our patience is now running very thin here? You will carry out our orders accordingly. Activate it now… Do it!" he shouted his order to her and waved the trigger in his hand to add to the threat that her brother's life is on the line again.

With great apprehension she relented to the order as she now had no choice but to select a program that will initiate another project that she had been working on. Maelstrom mode she called it, or also known as ripper mode named by some of the other Soviet scientists referring to the infamous serial killer jack the ripper. The nickname kind of stuck onto Naruto for the past ten years of him slaughtering his victim that had earned him the title of the Ripper.

She also activated another project that she had installed onto his body. the scientists thought she was crazy to have put jet thrusters on a humanoid being because the heat and the thrust would've destroyed him or so they thought. The tests seem to have proven them wrong as Naruto blasted through the testing phase with ease and no trouble. The only thing it needs is a field test.

Once she entered the commands for the activation of riper mode, and another window popped up to show a percentage bar that steadily climbed. She waited patiently for it to be completed until a notification window popped up.

*Windows XP error sound!* The loud abrupt sound of the error notification had signalled her alarm bells in her head. For the first time in years since Naruto was made into a living Cyborg… "WARNING! You have been hacked" They got hacked for the first time.

"You're kidding." Naruko whispered in disbelief

"Now what!?" The said out in frustration and then saw something that he did not like.

"Someone's hacked into Naruto."

"Impossible! You said that it was impossible to… you know what I don't care how it happened get rid of the problem!."

Naruko contemplated on whether to obey or ignore the hack attack. On one end Naruto could be broken free from his chains or prevent them from obtaining Naruto and turning him against them. She wasn't so sure whether she could trust them, so she relented and decided that it was just too risky in losing her brother and the secrets he holds in his body to some mad fool that she once viewed as a friend.

She never would've thought that she would have to update the Anti-virus/spyware software on Naruto so soon. She never would've thought that she actually needed it in the first place as the world's technology in computing was standard at best but not advanced enough to break through her custom made computers.

But the war hawk generals were getting impatient and thus forced Naruko's hand that if she doesn't comply with the orders given to her they will activate the self-destruct sequence.

'He makes it sound so easy,' she frowned as she now was forced to multitask on focusing on Naruto's fight and getting rid of a pest in the system. 'Whoever this hacker is he/she's good. Buuut all hackers are bound to leave the backdoor open so I'll track her footsteps through that. Now where are you?...oh…. she was there the whole time." Naruko face palmed because the whole time she figured out why the red headed twin braided pigtailed hot looking nerd was just sitting there in a trance. She had no idea what it was but looking through the reports they mentioned multiple military computers getting hacked, even the satellite above them. 'so it's you…Just what are you trying to do?' she narrowed her brows in speculation.

Now that she found out what was happening her attention was brought to another warning sign of where the hacker currently was. 'Th-that's what I was trying to look for earlier yet she found it faster than I did.' her eyes widened in surprise at the fact that somebody had gained access into where Naruto's mind was being restrained.

'Oh Kami no I need to get her out of their' she thought urgently and with haste as she furiously tapped away on the keyboard trying desperately to get that alien out of that server where Naruto's mind is being held and that is where the virus was also held as well.

While she was doing that she briefly checked on the progress of Maelstrom mode and it was powering up nicely. It was a work in progress but all it needed now was one extra push.

And the ash haired swordswoman did just that.

The battle had changed dramatically from it being a near one sided battle to almost battling to a stalemate with the sekireis easing closer to overpowering Naruto.

Their attacks were relentless as well it was powerful. Their powers created such destructive force that it had left deep scars into the island.

Giant stalagmites were launched out of the ground and sped towards Naruto like a spiralling artillery shell. By this point Naruto was ordered to use the blade's to the best of its abilities, and he sliced through every spike shaped rock that tried to impale him.

Another thing that was also installed into Naruto by Naruko was that she created a revolutionary mechanic in Naruto's enhanced body. She had created a method/mechanic of where the user can make lethally accurate cuts with precise strikes on vital areas and inhuman reaction times once enabled. Naruko reported that when Naruto uses Blade mode (as she named it) was that time seems to slow down for him to focus really closely and point out weak points on certain things of certain enemies and vehicles etc. and then cut through it with deadly precision.

Six rock spikes were hurtling towards Naruto and like a flip of a switch the HF blade was powered up to it's best and Naruto focused closely on the rocks. He lined up where his slices were going to cut through and he sliced through like a hot knife through butter, but the cut through the rock that was now cut into two was glowing red hot where the blade cut through. One rock spike cut through and he repeated the same process but each cut was different such as horizontal, vertical and diagonal cuts.

Then suddenly a pillar of bedrock blasted upwards and launched Naruto in the air, and then suddenly the wind picked up violent gales mixed with sakura blossoms slammed into Naruto and launched him into the ground.

On the surface waiting for him was Miya preparing her upwards sonic slash attack that she used to decimate a navy destroyer to possibly end him, but Naruto saw it coming and readjusted himself in the air to stop him from spinning in the air uncontrollably. As he prepared to intercept the sonic charged strike of Miya's blade a well precise hit from a rock launched from Mutsu and propelled by Kazehana struck Naruto's right hand and almost threw his strike off.

The blade still intercepted with the sonic strike but the HF blade couldn't reach Miya's blade as the sonic blast that exploded off the blade prevented the blade from making contact. The explosive power had redirected the HF blade away due to the explosive power and knocked the blade out of his hands. This lead to her advantage that she gladly took and thrusted the tip of the blade of her sword and made its way to cut through Naruto's head. In a nick of time Naruto tipped his head upwards to narrowly miss the blade but instead the tip of the blade had torn through the visor and ripped the whole thing off of his face revealing it to the whole island.

The sword strike had temporarily stunned Naruto and threw his senses off for a brief moment leaving the sekireis and the MBI scientists to observe his face. The sekireis were surprised that the strike didn't connect to head in order to cut it off as the strike and the interception was perfect. Seeing his face revealed did bring some mild sense of satisfaction along with some strange deep feeling coming from some of them.

None other than Minaka were the most shocked at the revelation. 'Wha-…Naruto?" Minaka gaped in shock until his shock turned into a massive grin. "Well… colour me impressed Naruto-kun. After so long after you had disappeared from the world all those year ago, and all of a sudden you pull this card on me after nearly a decade you have yet to pull out after all this time. I'll admit it is a very impressive piece of work, but I'm afraid you could never match the power of the gods themselves no matter how much technology you throw at them.' He chuckled manically to himself.

Before Naruto could land on the ground and regain his senses back due to the loss of the visor and counter attack, he felt a sharp but sudden force that penetrated through his abdomen.

"Got you this time asshole!" a blood thirsty sekirei roared out.

There Crouched down and viciously smirking widely was Karasuba that had appeared out of nowhere and had managed to land and stab her opponent through the abdomen.

Even though the power was borrowed temporarily from the jinkis, but Karasuba was more than willing to take the extra power to beat her enemies back down into the dirt. She hated being looked down upon the worst especially by the Cybernetic man who stared at her with the apathetic gaze that had somehow pissed her off for some reason.

But in her moment of glory, there was something very wrong with this picture.

He didn't flinch, he didn't budge, he didn't cry out in agony,fear,anger,hate,revenge, despair, not even for his mother, nothing. He bled so that was a start, but there was something strange about his blood. Karasuba could taste the blood on her tongue even though she hadn't tasted it personally but she could taste something that was residing in his blood and it wasn't parasites but more…machine.

The next thing that she found out next that surprised her even more was when he grabbed onto karasuba's wrist and pulled her forwards along with Karasuba pushing the blade further in, and he did not even looked the least fazed about it. The grip of his hand held onto her like an overpowered vice that would not let go of her no matter how hard she resisted. The force of the grip was agony for her wrists but fortunately sekireis were a lot tougher than the average human so she could deal with the pain.

But what shocker her more was when he looked down upon her straight into her eyes. The eyes of his had changed during the brief moment of her knowledge of her dis covering that he had deep ocean blue eyes that naturally shimmered in the sun light but was dimmed with lifelessness. Now the eyes had changed from blue to a more malevolent red and felt more alive and filled with immense power.

Then she felt a wave of energy emitting from his body and outlines of energy lit up from within his body and then a sound was heard of some sort of energy core powering up.

Karasuba for the first time since she was born felt a tinge of fear, and later it was pain until Naruto reared back his head and slammed his forehead against hers and sent her flying back towards her team. Her sword however was left still stuck into Naruto's augmented abdominal muscles.

Naruto paid no attention to the sword just sticking out and simply plucked the blade out and threw the blade back to a dazed Karasuba's feet.

Naruto looked to his right and spotted Murasama stuck inside a rock, or more like sunk into the rock. He simply reached out and the HF blade flew straight into his hands due to a strong magnetic attraction built into the palm of his hands for extra grip and prevention of the blade flying out of his hand. Surprised to say that this was the fort time it had happened.

Afeer the blade flew out of the rock and Naruto catching it. he swung the blade downwards in a diagonal slash, the blade had then torn up large chunk of ground that he was standing right next to due to the power he had put into the slash.

The sekires got back into their stances to prepare for the second round.

But Naruto had for some reason had second thoughts or the operator had given him second thoughts and decided to test out another project that had been made exclusive for him.

Naruto reached out for his sheath that was on his back and slammed the blade back into its sheath with bright sparks coming off it.

Before the sekires could question when they saw him withdrawing his blade and holding up his arms wide like he was crucifying himself. After a moment of confusion, they heard what sounded like jet thrusters coming their way, or to be precise towards where Naruto was.

The twin black cylindrical objects were moving towards Naruto at the samespeed of sound or beyond like what a missile travels at to catch its prey. This however was not a weapon to be used against him. More like it was for him to use against them.

The black cylinders broke its speed and opened up to connect with his arms and combine with them to make a light but durable plated gauntlet that reached the shoulder that was made from a metal that was not yet reported by the world.

After the combination was finished Naruto went into a stance by bringing his left leg out along with his left arm, and his right leg crouched and right arm flexed.

Then they could see his body producing a lot of steam due to the heat of how his body was getting, and now there was red outlines within his arms and parts of his body that was glowing red hot. Ubtil they heard the sound of a whirring sound of a jet engine.

They watched his shoulders blades just suddenly open up and a burst of jet fire exploded out of them and a cloud of dust appeared from the sudden blast of wind.

The sekireis knew they were in for a more difficult fight now as they prepared themselves for the most difficult fight that was hurtling straight for them. The invasion they had faced before was nothing compared to this one man army so far, but there was worse yet to come for them.

But where was Matsu?/ what is she doing/what happened to her? Were the thoughts of several people witnessing the fight on the island?

* * *

 **Hey guys i am really sorry about this late update. You all know how it is when college comes to an end and everything is rushed at the end.**

 **Truth is i did make a start on it two months ago but i had to put it on hold. secondly i was commiting to my other popular fic first, and thirdly i was experimenting with several new fic ideas, and these ideas are not released onto my account because i am unsure about it.**

 **well i am glad to say that the reception that this fic gained is nearly over 4,500 views, you all know what the favs and follows are, and my fic has been placed in five communities.**

 **Also shout-out to Crossovernaru who was the first Beta reader i have had on this site for reviewing my Fic, but he couldn't do all of it because he is to go on a vacation/holiday sometime on the next day that i received my work back from him, so basically he has looked over half of it, but i couldn't be bothered to find a secondary beta reader because i don't know many people on this site. I do know one person on this site who i know in real life but his grammar is way worse than mine and secondly i do not trust him to be near any of my work.**


	3. Regenerate

**Oooohh boy oh boy, well i know some people are going to be pleased that this is not dead, surprise surprise. i have no college anymore and i can commit more to my fics. over the past few months i have been in a state of indecision, no it's not writers block well sort of but my mind was just surging with new ideas i wanted to try out but was uncertain about. which is why my documents are filled with an array of naruto fics and other fics that are either not finished or have been left there because i am unsure about them. one of those fics is my third most popular fic "Right in Two" which has woked out for itself quite nicely. so there fore i am mostly going to focus on my three most popular fics for the time being...or the ones that are in my comfort zone.**

 **now here is the conclusion you have all been waiting for.**

 **Oh and i have read a majority of the reviews...Jesus some of you guys are savage when it comes to Naruko. (Cough! Eeep! cough!) well here you go, enjoy.**

 **Regenerate**

 **(Theme song for this Chapter is Regenerate by Fear Factory)**

The sound of a jet fighter was the closest resemblance of sound that could be heard from the risen island of Kamikura. A series of devastating explosions ravaged the island caused by four of the five Sekirei and one human turned part machine.

Naruto had been granted a major power boost from the release of his inhibitors and also allowed for the rocket booster arms that allowed for him to fly to be used as a devastating weapon. Adding that to the release of his "Maelstrom Mode" or "Ripper Mode", he has become an unrelenting force of speed and power. That is what the Sekirei now faced even after their own power boosts after the reckless decision on Minaka's behalf.

Hurtling towards the four Sekirei at twice the speed of sound and breaking the sound barrier along the way was the human/machine missile crackling with arcs of electricity and aiming another kick at the leader, who this time caught his foot with the flat edge of her blade. The contact caused a massive shockwave of energy and power and created a dust cloud that blew up in all the Sekirei's faces. They raised their hands up to protect their eyes from the cloud caused by their confrontation with the cyborg juggernaut. Miya dug her heels into the ground burying them as Naruto pushed her back a reasonable distance away and then backed off and began to circle the group.

After Miya and the rest of the four Sekirei recovered from the attack, they found Naruto suddenly blasting off into the air with quick, yet powerful propulsion burst from his arms. They all looked at him as he was now 50 feet into the air and had his leg raised high above his head. Then Naruto's shoulders burst open and released a huge burst of flames and sent him plummeting towards their location with the speed of a meteorite.

The Sekirei quickly moved out of the way and jumped into the air with a helpful boost from Kazehana who was holding onto Matsu by the waist as she was still unconscious. While they were in the air, Naruto destroyed the land by tearing up the landscape with the force of a meteorite that sent chunks of large bedrock and dust everywhere. Miya eyed the dust closely, ever observant of what her opponents next move would be. Then she and the other Sekirei spotted a glowing orange/amber light emanating from within the dust. The light caused alarm bells to go off in her head and her instincts screamed at her in warning. The dust and smoke soon separated as a blast of highly condensed jet fire had formed into a powerful energy beam, like a particle laser beam weapon. They then saw Naruto with his left foot dug into the ground to support himself from the recoil and kickback from such a powerful weapon being fired out of his right arm and supported by his left.

"Nani!" all four conscious Sekirei and the founder and scientists of MBI gaped at the absurd power and existence of such an energy beam being converted into a weapon, in the early 21st century no less. Minaka begrudgingly had to applaud at the accomplishment of such a feat. Perhaps Naruto and Naruko were not out of the game yet, as they still had some more surprises in store for him in the near future, but they were far behind Minaka and Takami with the disappearance of UZU corp and the rise to power of their Conglomerate Company, MBI. It has dominated the world by storm and has overtaken organisations, company manufactures and other renowned agencies such as the United Nations, NASA, DARPA, BAE, Rheinemetal and all sorts of agencies that have turned to hate MBI since they were enjoying their moments of peaceful and successful business opportunities with the disappearance of UZU Corp before they turned up and had tipped the scales against them in their favour.

Miya, however, was not normally deterred by such a feat from a human/machine and retaliated in kind with her signature move that the UN knew had the power to split apart their Navy destroyers, frigates and cruisers. She grabbed on tightly to her sword and released a mighty swing and slashed the air, causing a highly condensed shockwave projectile to fire straight at the beam of fire and split it apart.

Miya was mostly unharmed, but the split energy beams continued to travel past her and struck a huge cliff behind her, eviscerating the bedrock into ash and melting rock formations. All that was left behind were two gaping holes in the side of the cliff. They all landed safely, but Miya's face had a noticeable burn mark on her cheek and right hand, but luckily they weren't serious. She was visibly sweating though from the heat and close proximity to the twin fire beams.

"Was that… a laser?" Mutsu asked.

"No… it more looked like fire being condensed into a beam and then fired at us." Miya responded with her own evaluation.

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Karasuba gritted her teeth together as she begrudgingly acknowledged the power behind this human.

After the dust and smoke had settled they saw Naruto with his right arm still raised and they saw that his arm was glowing red hot and what looked like fins had separated from his arms, but were actually thrusters used in the attack. The arm's thrusters then closed back into his arm and Naruto suddenly coughed out a huge breath of air as the power took quite a bit of energy from him. The coughing action greatly surprised the Sekirei.

"Well, well … what do you know? He must be a human if he can still cough like one."

"Good… then that also means he can die like one." Karasuba grinned savagely and got prepared to charge again until Miya held out her arm in a warning.

"Matte! Hold your ground! He is coming in for another attack."

Naruto did exactly that as he slammed his palms into the ground and a huge arc of energy pulsated through his arms, his body and into the ground. The ground shattered through the awesome power that now flowed through his synthetic veins. Naruto was now hovering in the air with his eyes flashing out a bright red that consumed his iris and had a look of power in them. After a few seconds of charging up, he suddenly vanished in a burst of speed.

"Nani! He's gotten faster!" Kazehana gasped in shock and then Naruto reappeared as he suddenly flew past Mutsu and grabbed onto the side of his head. He then proceeded to lift him up into the air and flew straight over to the cliffs, where slammed his face into them. He then proceeded to drag his face along the cliffside.

"Mutsu!" Kazehana and Miya cried out to Mutsu whose face was being buried into the cliff. Once Mutsu and Naruto were beginning to slow down, Naruto raised his free fist and slammed Mutsu into the cliff causing it to collapse on top of him as Naruto retreated away from the collapsing cliff as tons of bedrock and dirt buried him.

As Naruto's back was turned, Karasuba was now on the attack as she had suddenly dashed behind him and attempted to cut off his head.

*Clang! WowoWowoWo!*

However, due to their increased armour thickness, the blade was caught by the forearm of his new gauntlet weapons. The blade vibrated from the impact, but it didn't cut through the unknown metal. Karasuba was brought out of her moment of shock as her lungs had forcibly exhaled all of the air as Naruto roundhouse kicked her in the abdomen and sent her flying into the sea.

Suddenly, his scanners notified him of a target of a potential threat that was being sent through directly from the Sub.

* * *

( **Submarine: Naruko's POV)**

"Have you gotten rid of the hacker yet?"

"I'm still currently working on it." Naruko was gritting her teeth in frustration at this man's pestering.

"Then stop wasting your time and kill her… I mean she's right there is she not?"

Naruko froze for a brief moment, "W-what do you mean?"

"Don't act like a fool Namikaze. That red headed bitch with the glasses that's been sitting there staring off into space. That's got to be our hacker."

"... I have had my suspicions that there is a likely chance that it could be her."

"Then take no chances and get rid of her. I want that hacker taken out. We cannot afford to have our secrets being leaked."

"But she's unarmed and vulnerable, to do that is just…"

 ***Smack!*** her response was a slap to the face.

"Do not question your orders you bitch! You forget that I hold your brother's life in my hands… Do not tempt me on this or I will blow his brains out!" He threatened and sounded like his restraint on the trigger was hanging dangerously on a thin piece of thread.

Naruko winced at her bruise and held back the tears. Yet again they threatened her to do something that she deeply regrets and was forced to make Naruto kill again. She could only hope that this hacker was as good as she hoped and would find a way to quickly save her brother from death and his despair which she was too weak to do.

She sat back up on the seat and sent the order straight to Naruto and also discreetly sending a message through binary to where this intruder was. It translated to **[Help him…Please!]**

* * *

( **Present)**

Naruto's sensors had now acquired a target and it was the red-haired Sekirei that was behind a raven haired Sekirei (Or is it dark Purple) who could manipulate wind. Naruto turned around to face them and his arms and shoulders opened up to reveal more vents and thrusters that were now powering up and spitting out hot air before they screamed as jet fire exploded out of the thrusters covering a wide area. Kazehana reacted quickly and summoned up hurricane force winds that far exceeded category five to blast away the highly condensed flames and to prevent them from scorching Matsu who was highly vulnerable now that she was being targeted.

Miya went to grab Matsu and placed her somewhere else far away from the flames. Naruto saw this, but still pressed on with the attack as the wind was making the flames stronger and wider. Kazehana could no longer hold up the wall of wind and eventually she let go of the wall and dashed away to avoid the blast of fire that consumed the ground she was previously on, as the flames went on and scorched a wide area.

Naruto looked around the area using his eye sensors to detect the threat identified by his systems according to the Soviet Remnants. He then saw a figure running at high speeds with the target on her shoulder and was nearing the cliff walls where Mutsu was buried, but he was not going to allow that to happen.

He then raised his arm and opened his hand to reveal an open hole in his palm. His arm then powered up and then opened fire with a barrage of small, condensed firebombs that were shot out at speeds similar to bullets shot out of a fully automatic weapon. The barrage of firebombs shredded through the cliffside and caused a major landslide as the cliff could no longer hold itself together.

He was then interrupted as his sensors blared out a warning from below. He peered down at the ground until a stalagmite shot out of the ground in an attempt to pierce him in the chest. Naruto quickly side stepped the stalagmite, which narrowly missed him. However, another warning had blared as there were two more threats that were quickly closing in on him.

Mutsu who had dug himself out of the cliff with his face battered, bruised and slightly bloody, but nonetheless he wasn't suffering from many lethal injuries despite having his face being dragged into the side of a rocky cliff. He did not suffer from any permanent disfigurement as the Jinki had powered them up to become extremely durable. Although his face was colored in his own blood.

He was behind him in an instant with a sword prepared to cut off his head, but was quickly blocked with a shockwave exploding off his arm as the two dense metals of sword blades and gauntlets collided. The other blade that met his other gauntlet was a courtesy from Karasuba who had just managed to fish herself out of the Pacific Ocean completely drenched and very pissed off.

With both of his arms preoccupied with holding off two powerful Sekirei, Mutsu shouted towards his leader "Now Miya!"

"Hai!"

Naruto's attention was then brought to another threat that was currently approaching from behind him with great speed with her blade pointed directly at his heart. The computer chip running inside of Naruto's head realized the danger he was in and powered his synthetic muscles to push away the two Sekirei and used his thrusters inside his arms and shoulders to blast off into the sky to avoid the potentially lethal strike.

"Kuso! Almost had him!" Karasuba spat and growled as the damn cyborg had run away and now had air superiority, but that did not mean he was alone up in the sky. Naruto looked to his right and was then suddenly blasted with a concentrated blast of wind. The impact made him spiral for a moment before he regained control of himself in the air and sped up to avoid more of the wind attacks from the Sekirei.

"Hana Utage! **(Flower Banquet)** " she called out her attack and concentrated wind mixed with sakura petals rushed towards its target before Naruto used his jest thrusters to fly away from it.

"Ara! Where do you think you're going." She smiled coyly at his actions. She then used the wind to surround her legs and then used an explosion of condensed wind to blast off and chase after him. She soared through the air like a speeding bullet towards her target. When Naruto was in sight, she swore that combined with the streak of orange fire, along with a line of white smoke from the thrusters, he looked like a meteorite.

Kazehana raised her hand and focused on the wind that was in front of her target. "Flower Parade!" (Hana parēdo)

Then all of a sudden there were multiple compressed spheres of air that had suddenly formed and then exploded with sakura petals blasting out of the air bursts. This happened and repeated many times in front of Naruto. It was like he was flying through the air space covered in flak cannon fire.

Naruto banked left, then right, dived down and climbed up to avoid the minefield of air bursts filled with sakura petals. With a great calculative mind, he predicted his movements and sensed all of the incoming air bursts, avoiding them with incredible skill.

Kazehana slowly narrowed her eyes at his flight path. Eventually, she had her target right where she wanted him. "Gotcha~" she sang out and was about to catch him with a powerful wind spell as she held her hand out. But just then, her opponent did another impossible manoeuvre, as he suddenly used himself as an air brake, aimed his thrusters forward and blasted himself backwards at full power.

"Nani!?" she gaped at the crazy action that her opponent used. She narrowly avoided colliding into him and when she looked back she saw that he was now on her tail. Using the rockets in his back like thrusters to accelerate himself in order to keep up with the speed of the third Sekirei. His palms opened up and fired smaller blasts of concentrated flames at her and using his sensors to attempt to keep a lock on his opponent.

One shot managed to graze Kazehana's right hip that burnt through the clothing. Kazehana winced and then frowned. "Okay metal man…you've asked for it now." She smiled as she then suddenly increased her speed and she suddenly turned upwards into the thick and heavy clouds above. Naruto never lost track of her and remained on her tail, even going through the clouds just like she had intended.

Naruto had followed her into the clouds and then his sensors somehow lost track of her, so he had to stop to try and locate her. Visibility was poor, and there were instances where he would see silhouettes of her dancing around in the clouds that looked mesmerising to any normal man's eyes, but Naruto was looking to eliminate his target just as the commands were telling him to.

Suddenly… ***Whoosh! Bang!*** He was suddenly struck against his back as his vision went fuzzy for a brief moment. He whirled around and he briefly saw the target disappear into the clouds. *Wham!* he was hit again and it felt as if a blade made of wind had tried to sink into his shoulder. He retaliated by firing off condensed heat lasers at the Sekirei until she disappeared once again. His sensors couldn't detect a thing and he was now reacting to whenever the next hit occurred. This happened six or seven times after he had taken more damage as the wind blade was starting to take its toll on his body. So he simply retaliated in an explosive way as he held both of his palms out, pointing from left to right.

Back on the island, the three conscious Sekirei and the two human spectators were watching the cyborg and wind Sekirei duking it out high above in the sky. They then saw Kazehana fly into the sky before the role was reversed and she was now in his line of sights. Just when they lost her in the clouds and the cyborg was now following after her, they saw bright flashes of fire and shadows forming in the sky, coloring the clouds with flashes of orange lightning and was even complete with sounds of thunder too.

After watching this spectacle for a minute, they were in for a surprise as the whole cloud suddenly burst into flames as a huge explosion had suddenly formed a huge gaping hole in the cloud they were in. When the fire lessened, it revealed an unharmed Naruto with both of his palms pointed outwards and the open thrusters built into his palm were glowing red hot, before they cooled down and exuded a lot of steam coming from the palms of the gauntlets. Now that his vision was clear and the cloud was now gone, his target still remained undetected. If Naruto could've, he would frown.

Suddenly, a sakura petal landed on his shoulder. As curious as he was, he picked up the petal and examined it by holding it in front of his face. He then spotted something else that was odd as more petals were beginning to fall all around him like snow.

 **[Warning! Major threat detected!]**

His sensors suddenly blared to life and was screaming at him to look up. Once he did, he would've gasped in shock, but instead he only widened his eyes by a fraction. He noticed that things were getting a bit darker as shadows were beginning to form around him, on the ocean, as well as the island. What was happening above them was a huge swirl of clouds forming into a dark-purple hurricane. Located in the eye of the storm was Kazehana dancing in the centre as if she was orchestrating the clouds like a conductor of a symphonic band, while performing dances as if she was the wind. To a normal man, the sight of her dancing would've been described as…breath-taking. But to Naruto? He wasn't allowed to feel emotions and simply saw her as a threat that needed to be taken out.

Back on Kamikura, the Sekirei and the two adjusters and CEO of MBI gaped up in shock.

"Is that Kazehana? Cos I'm actually quite jealous." Karasuba grumbled.

"That's the power of the Jinki." Miya simply commented. "Its powers are immense and with it, it becomes possible to remove the limitations that were placed on us in order for us to keep our powers in check. With it removed, our powers can be either strengthened or weakened." She explained as she observed the battle high above as she witnessed the huge dark-purple hurricane and the winds picking up around them as the waves were now becoming a bit wilder.

* * *

 **(Back with Takehito and Minaka)**

"Minaka, what did you just do with the Jinki?"

"I simply removed their limitations, temporarily of course. What you are seeing now is the real potential of the Sekirei's power unleashed. If Kazehana were to wing somebody now?... Well… Naruto-kun will simply be blown away HAHAHA! Get it?" he laughed to himself only for Takehito to groan.

"So what you are saying is that with the Jinki crystals, we limit their powers so they won't end up causing untold collateral damage that could result in city wide devastation?"

"Hmmm? Try multiplying it to several cities on a nationwide scale in the time span it would take to destroy a nation in just under 12 hours or less... if they were winged of course."

"Oh Kami…" he pinched the bridge of his nose as the stress was now growing higher. "After they deal with him, you will reactivate the Jinki, right?"

"Of course… I'm not that mad to give away OP power ups this early in the game. It just wouldn't be satisfying."

* * *

 **(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto could feel the wind pushing him down from where he was hovering. He knew that she was the cause for this gigantic hurricane styled cloud and he needed to stop it. He set his thrusters to maximum power and blasted off to intercept the target before she could unleash her attack, but he was a little too late.

A huge flurry of sakura petals were now forming out of the clouds and were now heading towards Naruto. There were several gusts of wind filled with sakura petals that were now chasing after him and were multiplying. Kazehana was floating in between her spot in the eye of the storm, orchestrating her attacks and controlling the wind in order to subdue her opponent. Her opponent was very tricky to catch as he was using his thrusters to dash through the air.

"You cannot predict the wind, nor can you escape It." she said to herself as she now had him where she wanted him. The wind then cut off Naruto's path and then started to surround him, forcing him to stop before the unnatural high speeds of the wind filled with sakura petals could tear him apart. Kazehana was directing where the wind should go and it was more effective if she used her hands. She pointed her left palm at where Naruto was and closed it shut, indicating for the wind filled with a huge amount of sakura petals then began to surround him and shield him from view as the sphere of compressed wind went to work on tearing apart what was inside of it.

After a few moments of commanding the wind to go absolutely wild inside of the compressed sphere of wind, she released the technique and all of the sakura petals fluttered away. Once the technique was released and the petals had all vanished, there was no sign of him.

"N-nani?... How!?... He was right th-…" ***Thwak!*** "Kuh!" she coughed out as she felt the air forcefully leaving her lungs and the bruising pain she felt on her abdomen by a punch that felt as if she was being hit by a high speed bullet train. On her abdomen, where it was covered by her uniform, was an imprint of a fist. Then the air in front of Kazehana started to flicker as if an array of mirrors were starting to form in the air and then coloring themselves in as electricity started to arc around the body. Then there was Naruto, hovering silently in front of Kazehana, covered in minor scratches and scrapes done to his body, but nonetheless alive and well.

"Impossible…" she whispered out until Naruto grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and kicked her in the abdomen straight toward the ground. Kazehana, now winded, had lost her sense of balance in the air and was trying to regain it, but when she turned to face the sky, she was met by Naruto's hand grabbing her by the scruff of her collar again. He then used his jet thrusters to propel them all the way down with her soon to meet the ground headfirst.

Miya and to a lesser extent Mutsu and Karasuba were shocked at what they saw and Miya became incredibly concerned for the safety of Kazehana. She was about to charge in and intercept them and prevent Naruto from plummeting all the way back down onto the island and using Kazehana as a crash mat. Takehito was now shocked and incredibly fearful for Kazehana's life and safety, while Minaka couldn't care less about her life, but was more aggravated and sulking that Naruto kept showing him up in the technology department.

Kazehana winced from the force that Naruto was holding her and was now hurtling her down towards the bedrock of Kamikura Island. She looked into the eyes of her soon to be killer and she saw emptiness... yet she could feel something rising in her chest. For some reason, she could feel him… his suffering, his torment, his cries.

"A-Ashi-Ashikabi…Sama…" she tried to call out to her Ashikabi, but was slowly losing consciousness and she knew she would not be getting any chances to wing herself to her destined Ashikabi, if her destined one was going to kill her.

Naruto was about to complete 1 of the five objectives that was tasked to him with the elimination of the Guardians of the island and was about a 3rd of the way down from smashing the wind Sekirei's skull into the island, when…

 ***SKKKZZZZTTTT! SCREEEECCCH!***

 **[Error! $^TU*(*J)JBN)+WSRJ(WRK Critical failure detected! ££^*E*YUWBJSDNB_("J)J*** A virus has….3k658385875375368rjfjr….b-b-b-been detected!454f***** critical system damage!.3685fhms67';[[[;]**

Naruto's facial expression had morphed into an expression of pure shock that greatly differed from his usual apathetic persona. He looked to be in pain as the computer chip implanted inside his head was now malfunctioning and was now being corrupted by a virus that had manifested through a source that had managed to gain access inside of his head through means that were considered impossible and unlikely.

Naruto's body then started to twitch erratically and the thrusters soon started to sputter and then die. His grip on Kazehana was now loose as he could not control his body and was now left falling to the ground. The gauntlets that were connected to his arms to his shoulders had separated from the their user as they ejected themselves and flew away from their user before detonating. With no gauntlets that were capable of flight, he was left free falling and unable to move as his cybernetic nerves were in shock and his body movements were now limited to tremors.

Miya caught on that something was wrong and took the chance to save her sister Sekirei and subordinate from the fall as she jumped up and safely caught Kazehana while leaving Naruto's body to fall. Naruto plummeted straight to the ground with no response from the program that controls his body as the signal was now blocked and the original mind was now beginning to fight back to regain control.

*Boom!* the force of the impact was devastating to the point that it felt like a tank shell had hit a building. Miya had landed with Kazehana in tow and placed her gently near a rock as Kazehana was trying to regain consciousness as her vision was blurred from the hit and the plummet earlier.

The Sekirei kept their distance and Kazehana looked on towards the smoking crater that the cyborg crash landed into. Suddenly, a hand appeared out of the crater.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Mutsu gaped in shock that the cyborg had actually survived that.

"Tch! I'll give him this, he is stubborn." Karasuba gripped hard onto her sword and charged in, until Miya stopped them both with her arm held out.

"Matte! Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Miya pointed towards Naruto who was now seen exiting the smoking crater, all banged up, scratched, dented, bruised, bloody, but still standing,. However, his consciousness was in a deteriorating state as his body was twitching in a frantic pace as if he could not control his body's actions. What had them more tensed than before, was that he was now oozing off more power that ever, but it felt like it was more erratic and unstable than before. His eyes were now glowing an ethereal crimson red that looked menacing, and red lightning bolts were arcing around his body, which was a tremoring mess as his control systems were going haywire and doing everything to stay in control.

* * *

 **(With Naruko)**

"Nani!" she practically screamed.

"What is it now!?" the agent growled in frustration, this was not going the way he wanted it to go.

"I've lost control!"

"Impossible, the AIs security firewalls and anti-virus software are the best our scientists have ever developed. How did this happen!?"

'It can't be… that red-headed girl?… she must be the reason!' she mused to herself in deep thought

"Well you should've taken her out when you had the chance! This mission was a complete disaster. I'm terminating him right now along with his body!" the agent growled out and pulled out the trigger and released the safety cap of the remote detonator.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T-" ***Smack!*** she pleaded as she desperately tried to grab onto the arm that held the detonator, but was smacked across the face with a backhand from a very angry agent.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch! This operation was your fault! And now my superiors will want my neck for this and the Americans, the Chinese, fuck even the world will be blaming us for this. But you… no… you will be taking the fall for us I'm afraid… right after disposing of the evidence." He gritted his teeth in anger with no emotion over ending a life and he pressed the detonator and with great delight he watched the sheer terror and fear flood Naruko's face as she watched the dreaded moment when his thumb pressed down hard on the red button.

The agent then looked at the screen to see that the monitors that showed his vitals were still running and nothing had happened. He could still see the live footage coming out from Naruto's eyes. However... the footage was quickly replaced with numbers and letters as the applications on all of the computer screens were replaced by spam messages of a photoshopped gif of a certain red haired female waggling her index finger at the user as if scolding a child while saying, **"Ah ah ah!"** and it kept on repeating.

The agent looked shocked at the sight of the blatant hacker that had managed to sneak her way into their systems. He looked at the trigger and saw that the red light on the detonator was deactivated. "Fffffuuuck! I hate this hacker bullshit!" he grinded his teeth as he kept on smacking the detonator.

 ***Smash!*** he was interrupted when a glass coffee maker was grabbed by Naruko, who took the closest thing near her, and smashed it against his face that was filled with steaming hot coffee. The scalding hot coffee had felt like his skin and eyes were being boiled. "Blyat!..gaaaahh! Oh my g- fucking aahhhh! He screamed as he was covering his face with his hands. He didn't even notice or see Naruko reaching into his coat and drawing out his Makarov pistol and placing the gun against his throat.

 ***Bang!***

No words were said… just silent contempt… and hot tears streaming out of Naruko's eyes. She looked towards the computer screens and looked at the image of the red haired hacker.

"Thank you… you did… what I could not… please… help him." Her shoulders were trembling as she tried to bite back the sobs.

She sat herself back down and she typed into the keyboard to hopefully bring the message to her and hopefully her brother. "Naruto Onii-chan…I am… so... so sorry… I know it is not enough for all that I have brought upon you… I don't expect anyone to forgive me. I would understand if they would want to kill me, imprison me or shun me. If you feel this way about me, then I will gladly reverse the source of your suffering, starting with them… and then …" her fingers stopped typing as she inputted the last word and she bit her lower lip and the tears were falling heavily, feeling the lumps swelling up in her throat she gasped out the last words.

"Myself… this was all my fault… I did this to you... because I was such a coward! I was helpless in stopping them from using you, all because I could not cope with the thought of losing you… because we're family. I am your other half, we were inseparable…without you…I would be nothing. Nothing but an empty shell, but I would've been better off that way than to make you into a mindless killer… but not anymore. I will deal with every single person that has wronged you and you will be free. This I promise…goodbye…Onii-chan " she sent the message through to Naruto and left the terminal that contained the virus that infected Naruto's mind, leaving it to be purged by this unknown entity that was the 2nd Sekirei.

 ***Bang! Bang!***

"Oi, is everything alright in there!? I heard shouting!?" a Russian navy guard banged on the door. He appeared to have been slightly deaf as to not have heard the gunshot as the gun was pushed against the agent's throat.

The guard received no answer and the guard twisted the handle. "I'm coming in", he opened the door wide open and went inside. Once he was inside he spotted the agent with his back turned against him. The guard went up to him and crouched down and turned him over. Once he did, he was met with the blank dead stare of the agent with the bloody throat with a hole pieced right through his neck.

"Вот дерьмо! (Oh shit)" his face morphed into shock at the discovery of the dead agent, but where was the scientist that was with him?

It was the sound from the screech of grinding metal as the door slammed to a shut did the guard get his answer in the form of a scorned Naruko with her glasses off and pointing the now silenced Makarov pistol at the guard's face.

"Dasvidanya" she whispered out and the guard heard the click of the pistol now ready to fire.

"Nyet!" he tried to reach for his rifle slung around his body, but it was too late as he, like the other agent, was now silenced with a bullet to the face. Naruko opened the door slightly and peeked out, she saw that no one was in the corridor and when she looked the other way, she was relieved to see that no one had heard them.

She looked back down at the two dead bodies and she could now feel something welling up in her throat and her face turned green. She rushed towards the nearest plastic waste bin. She coughed out the last of her breakfast into the bin and wiped the bile from her mouth. "Now… I'm a killer…same as Naruto… no…I've always been a killer, ever since I turned my brother into one." her face darkened as she stood up and walked over to the guard and stripped him of his uniform.

Once she was finished changing. She left the room with her now donning the uniform. The guard himself was a rookie spetsnaz who was recently recruited into the ranks. He along with others were ordered to guard the VIPs that were also on the sub, but they were elsewhere currently in a crucial meeting. She wore a black jumpsuit uniform with the trousers half tucked deep into the combat boots and the belt was tied tightly around her waist to hide the obvious fact that it did not fit her waist size. Luckily she found a spare balaclava in side one of his pockets which was a relief as the one the guard was wearing previously was a bit bloody. She also strapped the Kevlar tactical vest that the Spetsnaz used and strapped it tightly around her form. Lastly she armed herself with the guard's weapons which were an AKs-74u with plenty of ammunition and grenades to spare.

While all of the gear would've normally been too much for a simple scientist like herself, the truth was that she had secretly injected herself with a minimal amount of nano machines to increase her physical strength, agility and endurance slightly without the Soviet remnants noticing. She knew she was no soldier, but she was willing to do anything for her brother, and now was the time where she will prove it. Her brother was now safe from the threat of termination as the hacker had disabled the bomb implanted inside Naruto's head, but she knew that he wasn't out of the water yet as she had work to do in case the military generals, officers, agents, scientists and politicians who were disguised as the Soviet remnants were to catch on. She needed to get rid of all chances of them trying to regain control over her brother, and she will start with the Generals, followed by the scientists.

But there was another thing that Naruto was not in the clear as of yet. He was still under the influence of the program, AKA, **"the virus"** as Naruko calls it, which was still in control. However, Naruko put her faith in this mysterious hacker to purge the virus completely, but first… she had some rats to exterminate.

* * *

 **(Back on Kamikura)**

The battlefield was now turning into an all-out warzone as Naruto was being forced to unleash everything in a last ditch attempt for the program to remain in control and hopefully take out the hacker. Miya stood in front of him with a look of righteous fury of a mother/older sister who had been scorned. She had the look of a an angry goddess about to smite the cyborg who dared to harm her Sekirei brother and sisters.

"You will pay for what you have done here."

"…GHH!" she heard a metallic choke coming from the cyborg. She was about to question it, but the cyborg had now disappeared in a flash of red and reappeared with his fist blasting straight towards her head. The incoming fist was coming in hot at blistering speeds that sounded as if it was going to break the sound barrier, but Miya responded by quickly raising the sharp bladed side of her katana to stop the incoming fist. She had expected him to pull off his attack or at least go over it to avoid severe injury onto himself, but to her surprise, he ignored the danger and punched the blade… hard.

The result was that the blade had cut itself into his fist and the blade traveled straight to the palm where it bordered to his wrist. The Sekirei frowned at the cyborg. "You really have no humanity in that body of yours, do you? You have no fear of harm, pain or emotions. You cannot even feel love… I feel truly sorry for you… to have become a weapon of human desire. Although, I can somewhat relate to your position." She said to the rampaging cyborg who was now carving his hand free from the sharp katana sword and once he was free, he grabbed the spine of the sword and tried to disarm her by throwing the sword away, but Miya gripped onto her sword tightly and he threw her along with the sword.

She flipped over and turned to face him and she swung her sword which released a high pressure shockwave that flew off from the blade. The crescent strike was twice a big than her previous attack as it was powerful enough to level an entire aircraft carrier or a skyscraper in one hit.

But just in time, Naruto recalled his sword Murasama by telekinetically transporting itself into the grip of the Naruto's hands. Once it was in Naruto's hands, he charged up his own attack to counter Miya's own. Naruto's counter attack was similar to Miya's attack as he slashed the air, but what shot off the blade was a mass of crimson energy that formed into a crescent arc. When the mass of energy collided with the shockwave, an almighty explosion rocked the island.

Takehito dived to the floor and covered his head, while Minaka was laughing maniacally, but was knocked off his feet when the shockwave hit him. The Sekirei stood their ground, wincing as the shockwave blast swept over them. Miya lowered her hand and looked on into the smoke filled crater. She raised her blade and slashed at the air in front of her using the flat edge of the blade, causing the smoke to dissipate from the force of her swing.

There walking out of the remains was Naruto, undamaged by the attack. Although, his condition had worsened. The program was deteriorating at a rapid pace, and it was desperately clinging on as it could feel the man behind the cybernetic body was starting to stir.

"… …u've…ost!" they heard him trying to shout out.

The Sekirei, minus Matsu and Kazehana who were semi-conscious, but still heard him, were surprised by the revelations. The man they thought was just a husk inside a metal/synthetic body was in fact still alive. He was being controlled.

The program was being stubborn in letting go, it refused to let go of its host as it was programmed to be resilient and was under strict orders to keep his mind at bay, while his body went to work. But now, his conscious mind was slowly waking up. All it needed now was one last push and he would be free, but the program was not going to surrender control… It would never allow it. it then started to increase his pain by disabling the pain inhibitors and therefore increasing his pain that he could feel in his synthetic nerves. the power surge went through him like electricity into his body and used the power core in his heart to accelerate his power output to force his power and body to reach beyond their limits. It intended to use this last, desperate act to follow through with the objective.

What it hoped for was that during the powering up stages was that the power and the electrical surges would force Naruto back into the depths of his mind by using his body's pain to deter him from , it failed to take into account that Naruto was used to the pain as he had suffered from it all his life, but there was one more variable that it had overlooked.

While Miya and the rest of the Sekirei had resumed their battle stances, a red blur dashed right by them and to Miya's horror… it was none other than Matsu! She had regained consciousness and she was running with all the strength she had in her legs to get to her destined one.

"Matsu no!" Miya cried out to Matsu in fear of her life.

The program saw her coming and was about to raise the sword in Naruto's hand, but it found that his arm was locked in place.

 **[Wh &7 AR£ !ou Dooing?!] *SCREEE!*** the program/virus screeched into Naruto's mind as it demanded a reason for his resistance.

'You are no longer in control of me virus…this is my body…get... the hell... OUT!'

The virus hissed angrily at its host, but before the virus could respond, Matsu did something completely unexpected and locked lips with the cyborg man.

"Eh!? (x6)" the spectators who witnessed the winging of Sekirei number 2 gawked at the absurd scene that was the first official Sekirei winging of the 21st century. Power surged through Matsu's tama as she received her wings by a physical and mental connection created through a sacred bond that overpowered everything through the power of love.

 **[NO! 4745-hoqj-hqj3….How is this…possible?! 44qwed *Screech!*-sdk…a kiss…shoul555'nt have done anything…you can't feel anything! So HHHHooowww?….]** in a flash of light the virus that had controlled Naruto for so long was now dead.

But Naruto's body was now in a total mess as the program was now successfully purged from his mind. The whole event caused a violent reaction to occur, causing him to shake erratically, like tremors from an earthquake. His eyes moved all over the place and data was flooding through his vision and all he could hear was this endless screeching noise. All the power that was built up was now burning out spontaneously and his body was sparking furiously with electrical surges. The violent reaction to Matsu's winging had forced Matsu to the ground when an electrical surge struck her, causing her to scream and landed roughly on the ground.

Naruto had his head held up high with his eyes and mouth wide open as if he was screaming silently. His eyes shrunk at the sheer agony he was in, and just before his mind could burst and his body burnout from the overheating of his heart and power core… His mind had reset itself.

His arms fell loosely at his side and he stood there like a statue with his mouth open loosely, his eyes dulled, and his power core deactivated. Matsu winced at the electrical burns she had received. When she looked up at her Ashikabi, her heart sank in dread when she couldn't feel anything from her Ashikabi. His heart just… stopped. She was about to shed tears and wail for her Ashikabi, but then something crucial struck her mind… She hadn't died from the bond, which means that he was still alive.

And he was… the light in Naruto's eyes flickered with life as they regained their natural oceanic blue colour . They blinked as the sunlight hit them. He lowered his head and she saw how he had a look of confusion on his face. He looked everywhere and at the Sekirei who were still in shock and still weary of him.

He looked down at his body, his arms and hands especially.

"I… am… alive?" he asked.

The Sekireis blinked at the question, they did not know how to respond. Even Karasuba was stumped. She was even feeling strange for some reason, and it was building up.

Miya too was at a roadblock of emotions… she could sense something was not right about this particular… Cyborg Ashikabi? She felt that something was blocking something inside him. To find out that Matsu had been reacting to him whilst mentally projecting herself inside of him to which she successfully removed whatever was corrupting him was simply… surprising. She was also shocked to feel something welling up inside her…something she found impossible. 'Am I…no…this cannot be!...but I am.'

Just before an answer could be said back, Naruto froze in the spot and his head snap turned to a specific direction.

"Naruko" he whispered as his mind had received a message that was sent directly from the sub, from the same terminal that was used to control him. He grabbed his sword and withdrew it back into its own custom sheath with a hiss and a snap. He also pressed a button at the side of his broken visor that recalled the jet.

Not a minute later, the jet arrived and flew low to catch its pilot.

"N-naruto-sama?" a whimper was heard from underneath him. He looked down to see Matsu on the ground crying as she was now seeing him leave.

For the first time in over a decade and a few years, he cracked a true genuine smile. "Matsu… thank you…. don't worry… you'll see me soon." He told her and just before she could try and reach out for him, he jumped up high and caught onto the open panel that had opened up on its belly for its pilot to jump in and take control of the aircraft.

Matsu jumped up and raced towards the coast of the island trying futilely to catch her Ashikabi, but it was too late as he had already disappeared into the horizon with a burst of jet fire. "Naruto-Samaaa!" she cried out with all her heart as she collapsed on her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably.

The other four sekirei and the two men that were watching were stunned at what they saw. In the corner of Mutsu's eyes he spotted something that had made him dread the question that he asked to them.

"Hey… why are you three shedding tears?"

Miya, Karasuba and Kazehana did not know how to answer that question, as Kazehana passed out with tears streaming down her face, Miya watched on in silence and Karasuba was gritting her teeth in silent rage and was now storming off back to the ship.

Takehito was now visibly sweating as he saw the conclusion of what had happened. Matsu had been winged, far too early. He was right next to the self-proclaimed future game master who looked about to burst several blood vessels and his hair turned three more shades of grey and white.

"Naruto-kun… You've just gone against the rules… I hate cheaters and I hate those who jump the gun before the game starts."

He seethed out and Takehito gulped 'just wait till Takami hears this' he nervously thought at which would be worst to face.

* * *

 **(Back on the sub)**

There was a video council that was going on in the submarine where there was a Skype conference meeting happening with the military generals and head scientists. They were speaking with the American military leaders and influential politicians along with the Chinese, the Europeans and the Japanese, but the world leaders were absent in all this.

"Where are our results!? Why haven't you taken over the island yet!?" the American chairman demanded of the Russian military leaders.

"They are proving more tenacious than expected for our secret weapon."

"Which was my exact words 8 days ago… on the second invasion attempt." The American chairman grunted.

"You should've turned up on time for the invasion, we were expecting you to turn up in due time, not hours later." Said the British chairman representative.

"But you should've waited, but you had to do your way…the American way, that you always do best… and look how that's turned out for you." A Russian general named Mikhail sneered at the American chairman and generals who all snarled back. "You had to pound them until they surrendered."

"Enough! Mikhail… we had your word that you would deal with those guardians of the island. Are they gone?" the British man pinched the bridge of his nose as he prevented the American chairman from lashing out at his camera/screen.

"They will be dealt with in due time." The Russian general said confidently.

"Yes, and you said it will be dealt with in minutes, not hours. (Ironically to all of you, the fight does not feel like it was hours, but… just roll with it)" the American chairman interjected.

"Our people will start to become suspicious and demand for answers, and this time if they do find out, they will not be satisfied by false reports and stories that we came up with to cover up a mass slaughter from all of our military forces from all around the world." the European chairman from the United Kingdom stated.

"Why didn't you deliver this prototype as promised?" the Chinese general demanded.

"Because general Xin Shao, this weapon is one of a kind and could potentially revolutionize the world. I will not place this weapon near any command of total incompetents." The general shouted at the military leaders.

"You bastard!" the American military leaders growled out and were about to jump out of their seats, while the Chinese just scowled with their furious looks, the Europeans rolled their eyes and clicked their tongues in disgust and the Japanese looked on nervously while the 3 or 4 big super powers of the world were arguing over the failed operations as Japan was worried that this could escalate into something worse that could spill out near their country as they would deal with the worst of the fallout.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then it just opened.

"Who the fuck told you to come in, huh!? What's your name and rank soldier!" general Mikhail roared at the mystery soldier who had his balaclava covering his face.

The soldier then responded by pulling off the balaclava and releasing the torrent of golden sun kissed blonde hair from out of the balaclava that trailed down to her mid back, and there were gasps and chokes heard from within the room and the Skype video session.

"You!?" the Russians gasped out in shock

"Me" she growled out as she leveled her carbine rifle at them

"W-wait! I-i- I can explain a-all this!" the Russian general tried to explain, but he was fumbling with his own words, and his reasoning was irrelevant to Naruko.

"Your reasoning is something I've already known for years you idiot…"

"Mickhail, is that who I think it is!?" the Japanese representative stood up from his seat in shock, but Naruko ignored them.

"I have waited... for the past ten years ever since you took me, my brother and my family hostage to do your dirty work you snake… for all of the injustice you have done to me, my brother and all of the people you have wronged by using my brother as your tool… I cannot and will not forgive you." She snarled and squeezed the trigger ***RATATATA!** * letting loose a barrage of automatic gun fire that decimated everyone in the room.

She first aimed for the generals successfully killing seven. They scrambled from out of their seats trying to pull out their sidearms but they were too slow as the gunfire blasted through their unprotected chests and heads. The magazine ran dry and she released the magazine from the rifle and quickly reloaded another magazine into it. While she was not experienced in shooting a gun, she did have the knowledge of how they worked. She more or less had the advantage of surprise up her sleeve and she used it well. The only time she received a counterattack was when a lucky shot was fired out from one of the scientists who was fumbling around trying to get his pistol out before he was gunned down. The bullet that hit Naruko luckily was caught on the chestwhere she was protected by a bullet proof vest.

Less than 30 seconds later, she had managed to kill an entire room full of military generals and officers, as well as the majority of the chief and head scientists were also slaughtered. These people were the main one's responsible, but she could see that there were some that were absent as they were currently not in the sub as they had business elsewhere. Naruko stared at the aftermath of what she had done with a blank look on her face and her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"N-Namikaze-san!" the Japanese chairman called out in shock at what he just witnessed.

Naruko lifted her head up and turned towards the screen. She was surprised when she saw that one of the people on the monitors was the prime minister of Japan.

"Prime Minister- san?... What are you doing making deals with these people?"

"What choice did I have?... I would be risking war on my own country's soil? I won't allow that. That Minaka is a threat to our people and the world!"

"I know what he's gotten himself into… and to be honest I think he's putting his hand too deep into the fire with what he's handling."

"We could say the same about you. What are you doing with the Russians?"

"Complicated story that involves right winged old Soviet remnants that wanted to bring back the good old days…but it does not matter anymore as their dreams are now dead."

"And what of that weapon?" the American asked

"What does it matter to you?"

"With what they have told us about this weapon, such feats are revolutionary. It will change the way we think."

Naruko frowned at the American general as he was putting on his best fake smile he can.

"Since you were the one who… created this project of theirs… how about you tell us what it is and we can arrange a deal between us. What do you say?"

Naruko clenched her fists tightly as her knuckles were turning white and she glared at them. If Naruko's stare could kill, if may have actually done that.

"No..."

"E-Excuse me" the American recoiled as he did not expect such a harsh rejection.

"Just who the hell do you people think you are? Why do you obsess all the time over super weapons that could potentially destroy many lives? Your nuclear stockpile is bad enough. I refuse to hand over my brother to you just so you could control him."

"Br-Brother?... I was never told this!" the British, French, German and the rest of the Europeans and Japanese representatives recoiled in shock, while the Americans and the Chinese looked impassive, but their eyes were darkening, a fact that the other groups quickly took notice of.

"You knew about this?" the British man accused them.

"While what she did with this weapon I will admit is inhumane, but this man is the world's first cyborg, and a very powerful one at that… We need that weapon if we are to be successful in conquering that island from that bastard."

"And you didn't tell us why? The European representatives demanded.

"Because we needed to know if we will get your cooperation. You already denied us your military support for the invasion as you only gave us logistical support and supplies."

"That does not give you the right to hide this information from us. What she has been making is dangerous and highly immoral! What you want out of this is to ascertain your own sense of dominance over us!"

"Relax… you will get your fair share."

"This is not about profiting off of this… This could lead to world war! And that girl deserves to be locked up for this… outrage!"

Naruko did not mention anything.

"Do you realize what you have done? You have essentially given this world a monster to fear."

Naruko lifted her head up and snarled at the leaders and representatives of the world's most powerful countries. "Don't you dare call my brother that!... If anyone is the monster, it's me and all of you! You seriously need to look long and hard into the mirror if you cannot tell the difference between human and monster. I will not allow my brother to be exploited by the likes of you anymore!"

Then, the European representatives just stood up and shut off their connection to the Skype call, leaving them with the Americans, Chinese and the Japanese.

"If you insist…then we declare you as a threat."

"N-Nani!?"

"If you are hoarding weapons of mass destruction for yourself then we declare you a threat to the united states of America, the people's republic of China and the rest of the world."

"What is all this bullshit?!" she shouted at the leaders.

"Since you are failing to cooperate with us, we will destroy the submarine that you are on. Don't think that we are bluffing, we know where you are."

Naruko dipped her head down with her eyes shadowed. The Americans and the Chinese thought they had her... but they didn't.

"Fine… do it!"

"What!?"

"I don't care anymore… you'll never get me to cooperate because if you even try then I will leak your involvement in this incident"

They all scowled and they all shut their eyes as they sighed heavily to themselves. "If that is your final answer…then so be it." they then all shut off the Skype call and Naruko was left alone in the room. Naruko closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, but it has to be this way."

"Over here! The gunshots came from in here!" soldiers were now closing in on her position and she had to get out fast. She would not die without a fight. She still had years of pent up hostility left to burn through. So with determined resolve, she focused her fire on the door when they peeked around the corner and she left through the secondary exit with the sub crew and spetsnaz soldiers on her tail.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

A group of four US navy destroyers was given orders to arm a few of their anti-submarine missiles. Without questioning their orders, they complied with them and armed and primed the missiles

"Fire! ***Shoom!"**

Missiles blasted out of their tubes and firing platforms and raced away to find their target, but they won't be the first one's to meet the target first.

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

The jet that was carrying Naruto was descending from the sky at a rapid speed. Naruto was once again fitted into the propulsion gun from the waist up ready to shoot himself out again. He had no or barely any qualms about shooting himself out of a propulsion/electromagnetic gun, because his mind had now returned. This time, Naruto didn't feel any fear from doing this and he felt perfectly fine as if he has done this many times before... which he has.

The propulsion gun charged up as he was once again shot out, but this time the gun and the jet were pointing directly into the sea. Like a professional diver, he splashed into the sea like a dart travelling three times the speed of sound which caused a massive shockwave of water splashing high in the air. Naruto was fine in the water as he could go anywhere and his body would not feel the negative effects from a specific environment.

The reason why Naruto had shot himself from out of the jet, was to quickly reach his target, the Tyhoon class submarine that was hidden in the depths of the sea that was just outside the range of Kamikura island.

He held out his arms and legs and he dug his metal fingers into the hull of the sub and dug deep into it.

* * *

 **(Inside)**

 ***Thump!***

"Did you hear something?" a crewmember asked out as he sat up from his bed.

"It's just the sound of… No one Caring!" responded his roommate and he slammed his head back down to sleep.

 ***Alarm blaring!***

"Oh for fu-… Okay now that's the sound of an alarm if you want to state the fucking obvious Victor!"

"Kiss my ass!" his roommate growled and they both raced out of their room and went to their battle stations.

* * *

 **(Where Naruko is)**

Naruko was pinned down in the corridor as she was hiding inside of a storeroom and there were too many soldiers outside laying down suppressive fire on her position. So far, she had killed 23 of them and injured 18, but she was now on her last magazine.

"I guess this is it… I did what I could to take as many monsters with me to the grave, but… this is my last stop." She shut her eyes as she waited for them to lessen or for the enemy to stop their firing. Once they did, she breathed in deeply through her nose and opened her eyes with a glint of steel resolve. She raised her rifle close to her chest and pulled out her Makarov pistol too.

" Tou-chan…Kaa-chan…I'll be there soon…" she smiled sadly before gritting her teeth and ran out of the door rifle aimed at the soldiers and she let out one last war cry before she resumed her last stand, until…

 ***Shing!***

A red crimson blade tip had burst through the wall/hull in-between Naruko and the soldiers. Both sides eyed the blade curiously and wearily as the Russian soldiers and crew members were getting anxious as they knew what was on the other side of sub's hull.

 ***Psshht!* *Tssss!***

The water started to burst through the gaps in the hull that the blade cut through and the water began evaporating due to the heat that the sword was emitting and from the melted metal that resulted from the sword carving through the hull.a

 ***Groan!* *Thunk!***

They could hear groaning and grinding metal as if something was tearing the hull apart, they were even seeing dents forming in the hull as they were beginning to see bulges of deformed metal that indicated that something was trying to get in.

Then they saw the crimson blade wiggling around and started drawing a straight line as it began to sink through the hull like a hot knife through butter. More steam and water began to pour through the tear in the hull and was now starting to flood the corridor and the guards were backing off out of caution and apprehension.

Naruko stood there in shock and disbelief "Naruto-Nii?"

Just as she said that, a hand finally burst through the hull and a huge torrent of water poured into the corridor, flooding it with sea water.

"Blyat! Fall back and seal off the corridor! We have a hull breach!"

"What about the intruder and the rogue scientist?"

"Forget them! We have bigger problems coming our way!"

The Russians scrambled and ran for the nearest exits and sealed the doors tightly shut, leaving Naruko inside the now flooding corridor that was filling up with water at a rapid pace. Naruko looked up at her brother as he was looking at her straight in the eyes. They seemed to have more life in them than the monotone cold look of a machine. But his eyes held a look that portrayed a calm, yet serious persona. She had witnessed this side of him before, and that was over 10 years ago… now she was seeing it again. This brought her assurance that Naruto was indeed himself again. While she felt relieved that he was OK, there was also that dreading feeling she got when he looked at her with those attentive, strong and formidable eyes of his. She knew that she had made him this way…into something that transcended the normal boundaries of human capabilities. What she had hoped for when she had made this body for him was to help him recover, until it blew up in her face and then she and her brother had been bounded by a leash and they conditioned him to become a mindless killer.

The water was now filling up past her torso and she knew that she would not be able to survive this as she couldn't really swim through that gap with all the water pouring in. She would never reach the surface in time. Before she could think of anymore paranoid thoughts, she didn't notice Naruto approaching her and slapping something on her face that fitted securely and a mouthpiece entered her mouth and she was forcefully pulled out of the submarine though the gaping hole and Naruto fought against the current that was pouring through the gap.

Above the surface, the anti-submarine missiles were approaching their target and began to dive into the water to find their mark. The powerful depth charge timer was now primed and was now waiting for the right time to detonate itself. Just then a giant form could be seen in the deep blue depths of the Pacific Ocean as the Russian sub was in sight.

From a distance, a flock of seagulls could be seen gliding above the waters, until…

 ***Booom!***

In that briefest of moments, the sea had exploded and imploded at the same time, cuasing a huge pillar of water and mist to fly up high into the air and engulfed the seagulls. The missiles met their target and detonated accordingly. The submarine was no more.

"There were no survivors" the American scout helicopter crews reported before they flew off leaving the area.

A few minutes after they left, two heads appeared from underneath the ocean. Naruko was breathing heavily through her rebreather oxygen mask and from the adrenaline rush caused from feeling the force of the depth charges.

'They were really trying to kill me! Those slimy motherfuckers!' she growled mentally, but she immediately calmed down when she notice two things. The first was that he was alive and the other was that she was holding onto her now conscious brother.

"Onii… chan" she whispered.

"Hai… Imouto." He smiled softly and sadly before he averted eye contact. Naruko understood this.

"Why did you save me?"

"?" Naruto looked at her oddly and soon saw her with her head dipped down and her shoulders were shaking.

"This was all my fault… I made you this way… into a killer… I just…wanted you back!"

Naruto said nothing and let her vent out her frustrations, her rage, her sorrows and her regrets.

"Every night, I have been haunted by nightmares of what I have done… It is even worse when I live through it every day with that feeling against my shoulders. Every kill that you were forced to do, felt like I have stained my hands too, because I made you this body! A gift from me to you… but used as a weapon, by monsters like them... And now I am a monster too! I have seen the footage of your missions… I cannot describe the horror and the regret that is going to haunt me till the day I die, knowing that I am responsible for all of those deaths." She whimpered and she raised her head up and tears were cascading down her face as she looked at Naruto with remorse and sorrow plaguing her mind.

"I am the worst kind of human to exist! I don't deserve this life anymore!" she screamed to herself, but was then silenced as Naruto silenced her by slamming her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Baka… I know… I have heard your cries of forgiveness for many years now. I was always aware of your sadness, but I was powerless to fight against the program… to at least let you know… that I don't blame you."

Naruko's eyes widened in disbelief as she could not believe what she had heard from her brother's own mouth. Anyone else would've simply retaliated in anger, hatred or walked away ignoring her pleas for forgiveness… but not Naruto…

"I know…that I cannot forgive… for what you have done." He told her and Naruko bit her lip and she shut her eyes to brace herself for the dreaded words to come. "But I can never hate you… I understand your pain... If the roles were reversed… I would've done the same to at least help you… I will always love you Imouto… always." He said as he caressed her soaked hair lovingly with his cybernetic hand.

Naruko eyes widened in shock and her eyes began to shimmer brightly and moisten. Then the dam burst open and she began wailing loudly into the sky, as years of anguish, sorrow and remorse had been let go as Naruko had finally found and embraced the satisfaction of an older brother's love.

* * *

 **(16 hours later)**

 **(Playing the ending theme. Fear factory: Resurrection)**

Naruko could be seen walking along the coastal roads, still wearing her now dried scientist uniform and discarded the Kevlar tactical vest and the weapons. She had been walking down this very road without a destination in mind for the past few hours ever since she had returned to the shore. She had called for Tsunade to let her know her whereabouts.

 ***Vroom! Screech!***

Speaking of whom…

"Naruko!" Tsunade shouted out as she exited her Aston martin DB9 and raced around the car and glomped Naruko.

"Don't scare me like that! I could never bare to lose you too!"

"I'm fine Baa-chan." Naruko said and smiled softly.

"Naruko-chan... Is… is it true? Is Naruto... ?" she nodded and for the first time in years she smiled a true genuine smile of happiness. She was now a woman at peace as her personal darkness and her skeletons had all been vanquished. Now she couldn't have felt better about herself now that she knew that her brother was finally free after all this time.

"Where is he now?"

"I let him go… he has some things to sort out… he needs time to bury the hatchet over everything that has happened to us and to the people that have wronged us and were wronged by us." She said as she stared out to the open road.

 **("Consumed with memories… that preceded today**

 **Given a chance to bereave… life that's slipping away!")**

The two of them stared at the horizon with the distance of the coastal road in their view. Then Tsunade asked,"By the way? I came across an angry biker thug who tried to pull me over screaming that he had his ride bikejacked or some shit like that… You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Errrmmm…well..." Naruko flinched on the spot and nervously laughed.

* * *

Naruto could be seen racing around the bends of the coastal roads of eastern Japan. He was seen riding on a black and red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R doing plus 100 Mph down the roads. He came across it and… borrowed it off this gentleman who was wearing a leather jumpsuit and was harassing a driver on the road who appeared to be two young women trying to get home.

Naruto spotting this, decided to confiscate the bike and in his terms… put it to better use, but mostly it was to just let loose on the roads and have time for him to think.

 **(POV change)**

This feeling… I never want it to end… No one has the right take it from me again. This is my life, my freedom and I will fight those and anyone that will try and take it away from me or from any of my precious people.

 **(Suffered through tragedy… of my slow decay**

 **Deceptive tendencies… dragged my soul away!)**

Feeling the wind rushing through my hair and gliding past my face, I can feel it! My skin, even though it was reconstructed for me, it has feeling in it! I felt alive… This is what true freedom really is, not just fighting wars for power hungry bastards with hearts as black as the dark sky. I had been made a victim of their schemes and desires for power and from what I have head from Naruko, other people from other nations were tempted to join the Black soul choir, even Japan, my home.

 **(All that I know is there was no God for me**

 **Force that shatters all, absence of mortality)**

This world is not safe for us to be in… I will have to sort that out… everything that happened to this point… I will have to remedy all of that. And Minka and Takami? I have no idea what they are trying to do in the future, but all that I know is that I will return one day and will look into this thoroughly. If my suspicions of Minaka prove correct…then I will have to step in. I will leave the company in Naruko's and Tsunade's hands. If anyone can bring back UZU Corp's' former glory back into the present day, it's them.

 **(Revive all my fears**

 **Revive wasted tears**

 **Revive void within**

 **Revive once again**

 **Again X3)**

And Matsu?... I'm not sure what to make of what all this Ashikabi/Sekirei stuff is about, but… I feel as if I have hurt her deeply…strange that…I can feel my heart being…heavy with… guilt and sadness, but some of these feelings are not mine. I suppose… I will have to make it up to her soon.

But first, I have a couple of more miles of road ahead of me… I might as well make the most of this road ahead and see where it will lead me. I crank up the throttle and slammed down on the accelerator and raced down a tunnel and let the engine roar through the tunnel.

 ***Vroom!***

 **(Song end)**

 **(End of chapter three)**

 **well there you go... so what did you think?**

 **Thanks to CrossoverNaru who has been my Beta reader for a while now.**

 **Also i am going to probably get some flak after this has been uploaded. ("Leave Naruko alone! Leave her alone!" I cry uncontrollably as mascara and tears dribbles down my cheek that i have weirdly put on"). I have read some Naruto neglect fics and some of them are decent, but most of them are utterly savage when it comes to hating his own family even wanting to kill them whether they deserve it or not. I just don't see it in Naruto to hate his family so much when all they were trying to do was save his life in a not so humane way i will admit. Desperation and insanity are tandem allies and they were no different as they just could not let him go. as one review suggest, he made a whole lot of sense in that regard. he has been trapped inside of his own body for years and his negative emotions would've indeed have been diminished greatly. yes he will still be angry at what has happened to him, he would even desire a vendetta, but hate his family?...no,but forgive them?...mostly,no he wouldn't, nobody would. Uzumaki are all about family.**

 **Now let's not get bogged down and jump on the hatred bandwagon and put down your pitchforks and torches everyone... because next time is the period between the invasions, the abduction incident and arrival into Shinto Teito as well as the return of the infamous/famous company UZU corp.**


End file.
